Book Two - The Power of Love
by Wolfpack9610
Summary: The battle against the Newborn Army is over and Bella Swan is marrying Edward Cullen; everything is looking peaceful until she falls pregnant forcing the Charmed Ones to get involved. Charmed/Twilight Crossover. During Breaking Dawn. Paul/oc Leah/oc Embry/oc Sequel to Book One - The Power of Three.
1. Chapter 1: The Wedding of Isabella Swan

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related in this story and I do not own anything Charmed related; they are owned by Stephenie Meyer and Constance M. Burge respectively.

This story is set during Breaking Dawn and aft er the tv and comic series of Charmed, although I'm not sticking to any major storyline.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Wedding of Isabella Swan.**

Brushing her brown hair away from brown eyes, Amelia Matthews looked at her boyfriend of five months; she knew that he didn't want to be here but it had seemed rude to ignore the invite to the wedding. The brunette was wearing navy skater dress with sequin band paired with nude high heels; she linked fingers with her boyfriend ignoring the jealous looks from several of the female students from Forks High School through at her as she passed. The couple approached Amelia's sister, Alicia, who was with her boyfriend of five months; she was also a brunette and was wearing blue lace sleeve jersey dress paired with black caged back peep toe shoes. A lot had changed in the last two months for the Matthews siblings, Amelia had moved out of the family home and had moved in with her boyfriend, Paul Lahote. "Any sign of Aiden and Leah?" Amelia asked as she hugged her younger sister while their two boyfriends' talked, they were waiting on their older brother and his girlfriend of five months so that they could take their seats. "We're here," called Aiden as he appeared holding Leah's hand, he grinned as he looked at his girlfriend; who was holding a navy swing dress in jewelled crochet paired with heeled sandals. Paul and Embry flashed their pack-mate a smile as they moved to their seats; they knew that the sooner that this wedding was over the better, it hurt Jacob that his best friend was marrying and it wasn't him. Paul frowned as he spotted a trio of female blonde vampires that were talking to Esme; he knew that they were from Alaska and he didn't like that they had shown up. Amelia linked her fingers with his, making Paul look at her; he tilted his head as she moved over and kissed his lips; "Ignore them," Amelia warned him making Paul nod his head as he looked at her.

* * *

The wedding went off smoothly, Charlie had agreed to give Bella away for her wedding; something that seemed to have healed part of the drift between father and daughter, which had been caused by her keeping secrets. Bella licked her lips nervously as she looked at Aiden and Leah, if it wasn't for him then she wouldn't have been able to see what she was doing to Jacob. "Congrats," Aiden said nodding at Bella and Edward, who offered him a weak smile; they hadn't expected the Charmed Ones to accept their wedding invitation, yet here they stood and they hadn't tried to stop the wedding. "Thank you for coming," Edward said making Aiden nod his head as his sisters' who were stood a little away from him and the Cullens; Bella looked over at the other two Charmed Ones, she knew that they were trying to ignore her decision but it was hard for them to do even with Jacob's decision to allow her to be turned. "We wanted to wish you both the best in the future," Aiden said making Bella nod her head, she knew what would happen when she was changed; they had warned the Cullens to keep her under control or they would deal with her themselves. Edward wrapped a reassuring arm around Bella as Aiden shot them a look before he and Leah returned to the others as other people moved forward to speak with the newlyweds.

"Welcome to the family Bella," said a vampire with dark hair, she smiled as she stepped back next to the trio of blonde vampiress; they were the Denali coven from Alaska that consisted of sisters; Tanya, Irina and Kate and mated pair Carmen and Eleazar. "Bella, these are our cousins the Denali's," Edward said introducing them, she nodded her head as she watched Irina glare at the members of the pack that hovered about the wedding; she blamed them for what had happened to Laurent. Amelia stared at the blonde vampiress, she could sense her grief from across the reception and she knew that there was nothing could be done to fix her broken heart.

* * *

Alicia slipped off her heels as she walked into her bedroom with Embry following after her, she was sure that he was sneak moving in with her since he had most of his stuff here and his mother didn't mind the amount of time that he spent with his girlfriend and imprint. "How is Jacob?" Alicia asked as she tidied her heels away as she turned to look at her boyfriend, he wasn't the only moving in to the house; Leah had moved in shortly after the battle of the newborns. "He's coping the best that he can," Embry said making Alicia nod her head as she smiled at him and turned to get her pyjamas out for the night. Embry watched her wondering what she was thinking about, he had a feeling that she was holding something back from him and it worried him that it had something to do with her destiny as a Charmed One. "Ali, if there was something wrong you would tell me?" Embry said making Alicia look at him, she stared at him surprised that he had asked such a thing; she watched him for a moment as she sat down on the bed wondering what to say. "Of course I would… I've just been thinking about our destiny," Alicia said making Embry frown as he moved closer to her, he looked at her worried as he sat down next to her concerned. The siblings had never really talked about what was going to happen in the future but Embry knew that it wasn't going to be some walk in the park; he hoped that Alicia would one day tell him what was going to happen.

"It's nothing… just wondering if there will come a time when we face something that we won't be able to defeat," Alicia murmured making Embry look at her sadly; he hoped that it wasn't true since he didn't want to lose her. "I won't let anything happen to you," Embry said making his imprint smile at him and press a kiss to his lips; she knew that he would be there for her but there would come a time that he wouldn't be able to help her and that scared her. "I know… it's just, there are something's I will have to do alone and I don't know what I'll do when the time comes," Alicia said as she looked up at him, he brushed some hair from her face wondering what her destiny held for her that scared her so much to talk like this. "Tell me… what is your destiny?" Embry asked making Alicia give him a sad smile, she ran her fingers through his dark brown hair; she rested her head against his and sighed. Embry looked at her worried, she wasn't going to tell him and it scared him that she was holding this back from him; "I wish I could tell you… but the time is not right," Alicia said as she pecked his lips and moved towards her en-suite bathroom. Embry watched as she walked away, he knew that he would do anything to protect her and he didn't care what it took; he wasn't going to let anything happen to her. The sound of a sad howl filled the air making Embry sigh as he realised that it was Jacob, he knew that his best friend was hurting as Bella left for her honeymoon with Edward; he hoped now that she had her claws out of him that Jacob would be able to move on and be happy.

* * *

Please review or favourite or subscribe xxx


	2. Chapter 2: A Day with the Pack

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related in this story and I do not own anything Charmed related; they are owned by Stephenie Meyer and Constance M. Burge respectively.

This story is set during Breaking Dawn and aft er the tv and comic series of Charmed, although I'm not sticking to any major storyline.

* * *

**Chapter Two: A Day with the Pack**

Looking up at the oddly warm sun, Amelia leaned back into Paul's arms and rested her head against his; they were at peace right now and for the brunette that was all that mattered. The wedding had gone off without a hitch and the couple were relieved that for now there wasn't a lot happening in Washington; the occasional demon was all the Charmed Ones had dealt with since the battle of the newborns. "We should do something," Seth said making Amelia look at him, they were currently enjoying a day at the beach with the pack and she had a feeling that the un-imprinted members didn't like watching the couples of the pack. "What do you suggest?" Jacob asked as he appeared behind Seth, who smiled up at him; it was clear to anyone who looked at Seth that he idolised Jacob. Leah looked at her younger brother as Aiden wrapped an arm around her shoulder; they watched him for a moment before shaking their heads amused knowing that Seth hadn't thought that far. "Maybe we should have a game of soccer," Sam suggested, he had been trying to make things right as of late with the members of the pack around him; Paul refused to forgive him for the attack on Amelia and Jacob wasn't sure if there was much Sam could do to make up for it. "Sounds like a plan," Jared said as he looked at Paul hopefully, he wanted things to go back to normal between the pack but with Paul, Leah and Embry still mad at Sam it didn't look like it was going to happen anytime soon. Amelia nudging Paul making him look at her, she had asked him to at least make an attempt with Sam; she hated that the friendship the two once had was gone because of what happened months ago.

Paul sighed as he nodded his head in agreement making Sam offer him a small smile, the original three members of the pack hadn't been the same since the fall out between Sam and Paul. Alicia smiled at her older sister as Amelia moved to sit next to her while the boys started up a game of soccer, the two talked quietly between themselves before they were joined by Kim, Leah and Emily. "So what's going on?" Emily asked making the two sisters look between one another, it had been a week since Bella and Edward had married and the last few days had seen the siblings acting a little out of shape. "It's nothing," Alicia insisted as she glanced over at her older brother, they had agreed to not say anything until they were sure that they knew what they were dealing with. Leah looked at the two sisters worried, she knew that they were holding something back and it worried her that it had something to do with their destiny. "It's not that," Amelia said looking at Leah, who stared at her for a moment as the brunette flashed her a smile before she excused herself and left the beach without another word.

* * *

"Are you sure you are okay?" Paul asked his imprint concerned making Amelia roll her eyes as she rubbed her temple; she had another headache and it worried her, what this meant. The brunette batted her boyfriend's hand away and smiled at him, "I'm fine… it's just a headache," Amelia said making Paul nod his head as they entered Jacob's house; they were gathering for a BBQ. The couple greeted Billy, who seemed thrilled to see them; the council elder had welcomed the siblings after they had started to help him find out more about the past and helped him better record it for future generations. "Amelia, it's nice to see you again," Billy said as he smiled up at the brunette, it was clear that she was his favourite of the siblings especially since she spent the most time with him. While her brother and sister had been looking through the history of the land and speaking with higher powers about the Quileute's, Amelia was the one who spent her time writing up the legends and stories for them to be passed on in a book. "It's nice to see you to Billy," Amelia said making Paul chuckle before he frowned as he spotted Old Quil glaring at his imprint; the council elder hadn't warmed up to the siblings and it was clear that he never would.

Amelia laced her fingers in comfort with Paul's as Old Quil approached them, in the last few months he had made it very clear that the witches weren't welcome in La Push; he wanted them gone. "Don't start here Quil," Billy warned the older council member, he looked at Paul, who was drawing Amelia closer to him; it was clear that this wasn't going to end well. Old Quil stopped right in front of the trio; he pursed his lips as he looked at Paul and shook his head in disapproval, "you could have chosen a wonderful native girl… instead you choose to imprint on a pale face witch," Old Quil spat making Amelia flinch while Paul snarled at him. Billy frowned at the council elder, he had been considering asking him to step down and allow his son to take over; it was clear that it was getting to the point where he might drive off some of the pack. "Quil, leave it," Billy said making the older man frown as he looked at him, it was clear that there was going to be some trouble now. "If I had my way I would burn you at the stake," Old Quil said causing the room to fall silent, Amelia glared at him while her siblings stared shocked; it was a part of their family history that none of the siblings liked to think of. Embry wrapped his arms around Alicia, while Paul snarled at old Quil; he couldn't believe the older man had said such a thing.

"That's it Quil… we've warned you, the Matthews are our allies. You are stuck in the past and it's time that you stepped down from the council," Billy said as he glared up at the older man from his wheelchair; Jacob moved towards his father while everyone stared in shock. The Black, Uley, Clearwater and Ateara families made up the main part of the council since they were the direct descendants of Taha Aki. "What?" old Quil asked as he looked at the leader of the council, Billy looked at the other gathered council members; Sam and Sue Clearwater, they had been talking about this for a while and it was clear that after today that he needed to step down. "We are asking you to step down from the council, you have repeatedly caused tension between the pack and your dated ways are preventing us from moving forward," Billy said as Sue moved to stand next to him, she nodded her head making old Quil glare at her; he disapproved of her budding relationship with Charlie Swan, someone he didn't think deserved to know about their secret. Quil cuddled Claire close as his grandfather turned to look at him, it was clear that he was looking for support for his actions however he wasn't going to receive any; old Quil pursed his lips as he looked back at Billy. "Fine… I'll step down, but mark my words Black, you have doomed us all," old Quil seethed as he glared at Amelia, he shook his head before he stormed out of the house leaving everyone in silence. Billy sighed disappointed that it had come to this, he had hoped that old Quil would have been a calmed his ways after the newborn battle but it was clear that he wasn't going to change at all.

* * *

I can't decide if Jacob should imprint on Bella's daughter or not... so please take the poll to help me decide.

Please review or favourite or subscribe xxx


	3. Chapter 3: Discovering a Prophecy

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related in this story and I do not own anything Charmed related; they are owned by Stephenie Meyer and Constance M. Burge respectively.

This story is set during Breaking Dawn and after the tv and comic series of Charmed, although I'm not sticking to any major storyline.

Should Jacob Imprint on Bella's daughter? - Current Result

Yes - 2

No - 6

* * *

**Chapter Three: Discovering A Prophecy.**

Embry watched his imprint with interest as she prepared a vanquishing potion; he had to admit that he found it sexy when she was in demon-ass kicking mode. "Stop staring at me like that," Alicia said as she glanced at the Book of Shadows that she had lain on the kitchen counter while the cauldron bubbled as she prepared the potion. Embry chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed down her neck, Alicia sighed as she turned to face him and kissed his lips. "I really have to concentrate on this," Alicia said making Embry sigh as she turned back to what she was doing; the brunette knew that she had to get this right or she'd have problems when it came to taking on the demon. "Do Amelia and Aiden know you are doing this?" Embry asked as he realised that he hadn't seen her sister or brother all day and he wondered what they were doing while she was working on a vanquishing potion. Alicia grinned as she looked at her boyfriend, the brunette knew that her sister was currently keeping the demon preoccupied while Aiden was speaking with the elders about the strange happening that they had picked up upon in the last few weeks. "Yes, they're doing their parts while I do mine," Alicia said making Embry nod his head as he watched her bottle some of the potion; the brunette licked her lips as she turned to face her boyfriend. She knew that he wouldn't stay here if she asked him to, Paul had refused to stay behind while Amelia kept the demon from going after his target and she knew that Embry would do the same. "If I asked you to stay here would you?" Alicia asked hopefully making her boyfriend shake his head, he had no intention of letting her go into this alone.

* * *

Amelia ducked out of the way as the demon launched a fireball at her, she huffed annoyed as she glanced behind her; she had hoped to have started to question him about what he was doing by now. "Here witch, come out, come out where ever you are," the demon cooed as he moved towards where Amelia was hiding; the brunette frowned as she glanced behind her, she hated when a demon got cocky. Paul's snarl rang out through the alleyway as he tackled the demon away from where Amelia was hiding; the brunette sighed relieved as she moved from her hiding place and flicked her hands causing the demon to freeze. Paul's wolf form looked at her as Aiden orbed in with Alicia and Embry, they looked at Paul for a moment before he disappeared to turn back into his human form. Aiden nodded his head at Amelia, who un-froze the demon's head so that they could question him; Paul looked at his imprint as the demon cursed at her for freezing him. "Why are you this close to Forks?" Aiden asked as Alicia produced the vials of potion that she had made, the demon shifted nervously making Amelia roll her eyes as she blew up one of his arms. Paul and Embry looked at her shocked while the demon screeched in pain, they hadn't expected the brunette to take off his arm like that and they had feeling that this happened more often than not. "I won't tell you anything," the demon spat making Amelia roll her eyes before she blew up his other arm; Paul chuckled as the demon glared at her. "Now what was that you were saying?" Aiden asked making the demon glare at him, Amelia lifted her arms to take off another limb before the demon panicked and shook his head as he realised that she would take more off.

"I was only following orders… the master has heard a prophecy and he sent me to look into what was going on," the demon said making the siblings look at one another confused; the demon smirked as he felt himself slowly start to be freed. "What prophecy?" Aiden asked warily, he didn't like the idea that they were being kept in the dark about something like this; prophecies were never a good thing if people didn't know about them. The demon licked his lips as he smirked, "when golden eyes fall for brown, the time has come for a reign to end, a child will see the destruction of one world and a rise of another," the demon said making Alicia look at Amelia, who shrugged her shoulders wondering what he was talking about. "This child will be one of two worlds and will be destined for a third," the demon continued, the siblings didn't know what was going on; they had never heard of this prophecy and it was clear someone was attempting to hide it from them. Aiden nodded for the demon continue, "The child will be the beginning of a new life, communities will unite when the time is right," the demon concluded making Amelia look at him oddly, it was clear that there was more to the prophecy and the demon only knew part of it. However before Aiden could ask anything else, the demon unfroze making Amelia curse in annoyance that her powers hadn't lasted; Alicia quickly threw a bottle of the vanquishing potion at the demon causing him to explode.

* * *

Embry looked at the siblings as they tried to learn more about the prophecy but they had only hit dead ends; it was clear that someone didn't want them getting involved in any of this. "What do you think the prophecy is about?" Embry asked as Alicia ended her phone call the other former Charmed Ones; they had said they'd keep an ear out in case they heard anything. Alicia shrugged as she looked at her boyfriend, she didn't have any answers and it worried her that there was something going on that she wasn't aware of; she sighed as she looked at Amelia, who was speaking on the phone to Garrett who was currently in London. "We have no idea… something is going on and they don't want us to know about it," Alicia muttered annoyed as Paul entered the room holding a cup of coffee for Amelia, who flashed him a smile; he had long got over the idea that his girlfriend had once dated a vampire, even if he didn't like it. "We'll think of something… prophecies don't stay secret for long," Aiden muttered making Amelia nod her head as she disconnected her call from Garrett; it was clear that all of this prophecy talk was making the siblings think of their own destiny. Paul and Embry looked at one another worried, they didn't know a lot about what was meant to happen but it was clear that it was something that was bothering them. "We better get ready for the bonfire," Amelia mused making the group look at her, she flashed them a smile as she left the living room; she didn't know what it was but she had a feeling that things were about to get a lot more interesting in Forks and the peacefulness that settled wasn't going to last much longer.

* * *

**The Prophecy:**

_When golden eyes fall for brown, the time has come for a reign to end._

_A child will see the destruction of one world and a rise of another._

_This child will be one of two worlds and will be destined for a third._

_The child will be the beginning of a new life, communities will unite when the time is right._

Please review or favourite or subscribe xxx


	4. Chapter 4: Calm before the Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related in this story and I do not own anything Charmed related; they are owned by Stephenie Meyer and Constance M. Burge respectively.

This story is set during Breaking Dawn and after the tv and comic series of Charmed, although I'm not sticking to any major storyline.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Calm before the Storm.**

Amelia sighed as she made breakfast, the house was silent since Paul was on patrol and wouldn't be back until lunch; the last week had been spent trying to work out the prophecy that they had heard from the demon but it was clear that the Elders were again hiding something from them. Amelia looked at the calendar on the wall; she had a busy day ahead of her since she was meant to be meeting with Billy to give him a potion to help him with his diabetes. The brunette moved to sit on the counter while she had some cereal, she was wearing a white dots blue satin short and cami set; she bunched quietly as she tried to think what she was missing, she had a feeling that there was something big coming. Amelia tilted her head as someone knocked on the front door, she furrowed her brow as she set down her bowl of cereal before moving to see who it was; she offered Emily a confused look as she opened the door to her. "I'm sorry if I woke you," the Makah woman smiled at her friend as she stepped into the house, Amelia blushed as she remembered what she was wearing; she was suddenly grateful that it wasn't a member of the pack. "It's fine I was just having breakfast," Amelia said as she led Emily into the kitchen, the Makah woman shifted nervously as her friend looked at her worried; she didn't know what it was but she had a feeling that this wasn't a social call. "Emily, is everything alright?" Amelia asked as she looked at her friend, everything within the pack had been pretty peaceful as of late and now that Bella was gone, they didn't seem to have anything to fight over right now.

"I needed someone to talk to… I haven't even told Sam," Emily said making Amelia look at her concerned; the brunette sat down at the kitchen table next to Emily, wondering what was going on. Amelia reached out and took Emily's hand before she was assaulted by a vision, she stared at Emily before her eyes dropped to the Makah's stomach, and she couldn't believe what she had just seen. "You're pregnant?" Amelia asked wondering how the hell Emily was going to break this to the pack, even if Leah was moving on with Aiden; it was clear that she might not take the idea of Emily having Sam's baby well. "That's way I haven't told Sam… I don't want to hurt Leah again," the Makah said making Amelia nod her head as she tried to wrap her head around what she had seen; she knew that this might cause problems but Leah had been happy to hear that while she didn't have her normal menstrual cycle, she could still fall pregnant. "I won't say anything… but I think you should consider having a private talk with Leah before you go public, it would be better if she heard it from you than for it to come from someone else," Amelia advised making Emily nod her head in agreement.

* * *

Charlie sighed as looked at Alicia, he knew that he was going lose his only daughter soon that she would trade in her life for that of immortality; he would never see her again once she was changed. "So you think she will be human when she comes back?" the police chief asked making the brunette sigh as she crossed her arms, she didn't have an answer that she could give him; though Bella had been insistent that she didn't want to be changed during her honeymoon. "I don't know Charlie… there is a chance that she will but I don't think you should get your hopes up," Alicia said, she knew that he wasn't sure how to deal with all this supernatural stuff; hell, he hadn't even properly accepted what was already happening in his life. Alicia watched as Charlie sat quietly for a moment, it was clear that he wasn't prepared for what was coming; Bella no matter what she had done in the past was his daughter and right now she was making a very selfish decision. "It'll be okay Charlie… everything is in place for when Bella has been turned," Alicia said as she tried to reassure him, she knew that losing his only daughter was hard on him but Bella had made her decision. "Do you think I'll ever get the chance to say goodbye… I mean ever if she does come back as a vampire?" Charlie mused as Alicia sighed, she didn't want to give him any false hope; Bella was to selfish in her mind to say goodbye to her father, her own mother would never know what happened to her. "I don't know Charlie… it's very doubtful, she may just disappear," Alicia said making the chief of police sit quietly for a moment, he wondered how it had gotten to this point; he had a daughter that he truly didn't know anymore.

* * *

"I feel sorry for Charlie… his only child is turning her back on him and he has no idea," Aiden mused as he prepared lunch for him and Leah; the shewolf nodded her head at how selfish Bella was being. The brunette didn't seem to see how much her decision to become a vampire would affect her life afterwards; she was going to lose a lot just to be with Edward with little in return. "I mean… if there was no choose but to change her to stop her from dying then I would understand but she's made this decision and doesn't seem to understand that she's hurting people," Aiden said annoyed, he hated people like Bella who thought of no one but themselves. Leah smiled softly as she moved to wrap an arm around him and kissed his cheek; Aiden stopped what he was doing and looked at his girlfriend confused. "Stop worrying so much… Swan will realise her mistake when it's too late and she'll have no one to blame but herself, you have done what you could to make her see what she is doing," Leah said knowing that he was annoyed, he had spent the last few years saving people from turning into monsters and yet Bella seemed to be ignoring any advice that she was being given.

"I love that you care and have worked hard to help people, Bella is stupid if she doesn't want help and you have to let this go," Leah said as she watched her boyfriend, he hated that Bella hadn't listened to reason and still wanted to be a vampire. Aiden grinned as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and kissed her lips, he didn't know what he would do without her. "Have I told you today how much I love you," he said making Leah roll her eyes as she pulled away from him and moved to continue making lunch; she smiled softly as Aiden wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed down her neck, though she pretended to ignore him. "So is there anything else we need for lunch?" the shewolf asked as she prepared the side salad while Aiden kissed down her neck, he nipped lightly at the base of her neck making her bit her lip. "I love you," Aiden said as he turned his girlfriend to face him, she rolled her eyes jokingly as she kissed his lips; she knew that there was something coming and it worried her what could happen in the future. "I love you too… but can we have lunch now," Leah said making Aiden chuckle as he nodded his head; she pecked his lips before turning back to what she had been doing.

* * *

Please review or favourite or subscribe xxx


	5. Chapter 5: The Charmed Divide

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related in this story and I do not own anything Charmed related; they are owned by Stephenie Meyer and Constance M. Burge respectively.

This story is set during Breaking Dawn and after the tv and comic series of Charmed, although I'm not sticking to any major storyline.

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Charmed Divide.**

The sudden pounding at the front door made Leah frown as she looked at the clock at the side of the bed; she furrowed her brow wondering who could be knocking at three o'clock in the morning. Aiden groaned softly as she turned over and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend as he attempted to ignore the banging at the door; Leah rolled her eyes annoyed before she shoved Aiden out of bed with a smirk before she turned over as he looked at her confused. "Someone is at the door," the shewolf said innocently as she peeked at her boyfriend, who huffed annoyed as he stared at her annoyed for a moment before he stood up and headed downstairs, he hoped that whoever it was knocking on the door was waking him up early for a good reason. Ripping on the front door, Aiden stared confused at Alice who had her hand raised to continue knocking on the door; she looked at him for a moment while Jasper stood a little behind her. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" Aiden asked furiously, he should have known that it was the Cullens; he hoped to God that this wasn't to tell him that Bella had gone on a newborn rampage and they needed to stop her. "Sorry… Carlisle set us, Bella and Edward have returned early something happened," Alice said as Leah appeared, the shewolf glared at the vampiress while Aiden looked at her confused; he didn't know what it was but he had a feeling that this wasn't going to end well. "What could have happened that required you to wake me at three in the morning?" Aiden asked still a little annoyed; Leah glanced at her boyfriend while Alice shifted nervously.

* * *

Paul snarled softly under his breath as his wolf form came to a stop outside the Cullens mansion, he looked at Amelia as she climbed off his back and trailed her fingers through his dark silver fur. "I know I don't want to be here either but Aiden called and he said it was important," Amelia murmured as Jacob appeared, he looked at the witch who shrugged her shoulders before Alice approached them; she offered the three a small smile as she lead them inside where everyone else was gathered. "Okay what is going on?" Paul asked as Amelia moved to stand next to her siblings, she looked at them confused before looking at Bella; she was surprised that not only was Bella still a human but she looked like death and Rosalie seemed to be protecting her. "Bella's pregnant," Carlisle said making Jacob balk as he looked at the girl that he had once loved, Alicia looked at her sister as the brunette licked her lips nervously; she was starting to feel the intense feelings that clouded the room. "Can't you get that _thing_ out of her," Jacob said making Amelia glare at him while Edward sighed, Rosalie snarled softly at the wolf before the brunette spoke. "That thing… is a baby," Amelia said making Paul look at her, he frowned as he watched his girlfriend while Esme and Rosalie nodded their heads in agreement. "That thing is a monster, it will kill Bella and who knows what will happen when it's born, it won't be able to control its thirst," Jacob snapped making Amelia glare at him.

"Amelia… we have to destroy the child," Aiden said softly making his sister glare at him, he flinched back knowing that this wasn't going to go down well with his sister; any one could see that there this was a sensitive subject for Amelia. "Over my dead body," the brunette spat back making Aiden stare at her stunned, Alicia climbed to her feet and looked between her older siblings; she had a feeling that this was going to shatter the Power of Three. "Amelia let them do this," Paul said softly making the brunette frown as she looked at him, taking a deep breath as she stepped in front of Bella; she wasn't going to let them force anything on the human. "If you want to attempt to take that child… then you'll have to go through me," Amelia said making everyone stare at her shocked; Rosalie smiled as she moved to stand next to the brunette, she was grateful that she had someone on her side.

* * *

"Thank you," Bella said softly as Amelia settled on the couch near her, the brunette nodded her head as she wanted for Paul to drop off some of her stuff for her; he wasn't pleased that she had sided with Bella about the baby, however he was willing to stand by her. "Don't mention it," Amelia said as she looked over at Rosalie, who was carrying some dinner for the two of them; she smiled at the blonde vampiress as she set down the tray on the coffee table. Those of the Cullen family, who were against Bella having her baby were avoiding the living room in case the witch decided to blow them up; Amelia flashed a smile at Rosalie while Bella nibbled on the dish that Rosalie had prepared for her at Amelia's suggestion. "So what will happen now Carlisle says the baby is growing fast," Rosalie asked making Amelia nod her head as she heard Paul and Emmett walking into the living room; Paul was carrying a duffle bag and looked to be a little tense about being here. The brunette climbed to her feet and moved towards her wolf boyfriend while Emmett moved to speak with Rosalie, Paul offered her a weak smile as he set the duffle bag down. "You sure about this?" he asked making Amelia nod her head as she watched him, she knew that Aiden and Alicia weren't going to be happy about her choosing Bella's side but she needed to do this.

"You know that I can't help you with this," Paul said as Amelia watched him, Jacob had made it clear that until the child was destroyed that no one was to help Amelia, Rosalie or Bella and anyone that was helping them. "I know and I'm sorry… but I have to do this," the brunette said making Paul nod his head sadly, he offered her a small smile as he pulled her into a hug; he closed his eyes knowing that it was going to be a long time before he saw her again. "If you ever need me… you know where to find me," Paul said softly making Amelia nod her head softly, she felt tears pricking in her eyes as she looked up at him; she hated that he couldn't be here with her but she understood why. Paul looked at Rosalie and Emmett, he hoped that they would keep his imprint safe while the others planned to take Bella and force her to abort the child; they hoped to get her protectors unaware and then get rid of the monster that she was carrying. "We'll look after her," Rosalie promised as she nodded at the wolf, she disliked the wolves greatly but for what Amelia was doing for Bella; Rosalie was willing to look after the brunette. Paul nodded his head before he kissed Amelia's lips, he hoped that she knew what she was doing and that when they finally got rid of the child she wouldn't be to upset with him; he didn't know what had happened in the past but he hoped that it wouldn't affect their future together.

* * *

Please review or favourite or subscribe xxx


	6. Chapter 6: The Attempted Abortion

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related in this story and I do not own anything Charmed related; they are owned by Stephenie Meyer and Constance M. Burge respectively.

This story is set during Breaking Dawn and after the tv and comic series of Charmed, although I'm not sticking to any major storyline.

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Attempted Abortion.**

Rosalie watched as Amelia and Bella slept, the witch hadn't long fallen asleep and the vampiress didn't mind since it had been a long day; she smiled softly as she looked at Bella's ever growing bump. Rosalie leant against the wall as she thought about the reason why she had helped Bella, since she couldn't have any children of her own; she hoped that by helping the human, she would somehow achieve the goal in a different way. Rosalie furrowed her brow as Edward and Jasper entered the room, she knew that Emmett had popped out hunting and it made her wonder why her two brothers were here; they had made it clear what they thought of the baby. "Rose, you know that having this baby will kill her," Edward said softly as he glanced at the sleeping witch, he hated to think what would happen if she were to wake up now. The blonde vampiress pursed her lips, she wasn't going to change her mind no matter what Edward said to her; he sighed before nodding at Jasper, who frowned for a moment before he nodded his head. Jasper slammed into Rosalie and pinned her to the wall as Edward hurried forward and grabbed Bella. "Jasper, please let me go," Rosalie shouted waking both Amelia and Bella in the process as he held her tighter as she struggled against him; Alice quickly appeared to distract Amelia as Edward rushed upstairs with Bella to Carlisle's office. Stepping into the office, Edward nodded at Carlisle knowing they had moments before Amelia and Rosalie escaped from the others; the pack were waiting to hear news of the abortion as well as the other Charmed Ones.

Bella was set down on a metal table and held still as she squirmed against Edward's hold, she knew that she was fighting for her baby's life and that they weren't going to stop unless someone stopped them. Carlisle smiled sadly as he prepared to knock Bella out so that he could perform the abortion, the sooner that it was done the better and then they could go back to their lives. Bella attempted to cover her stomach with her arm in an attempt to keep them away from her and her baby; she begged and pleaded with Carlisle and Edward not to do this. "Carlisle, please don't my baby," Bella screamed as there was a crash down stairs then a furious snarl, Carlisle held her arm not in a painful grip but strong enough to stop her from yanking it away. However Edward quickly found himself being blasted into the wall, he snarled as he looked at Amelia who had a bit of blood running down her head; Carlisle stared at the brunette in awe, he stood still while Bella sobbed as Rosalie appeared and pulled her into his arms. "Amelia please… that thing will kill her," Edward pleaded making the brunette snort before she glared at Carlisle as there was some noise downstairs before Esme hurried into the room; her golden eyes taking in the scene around her.

* * *

"I can't believe you tried to do that Carlisle," Esme said softly as she stared at her husband, she looked at Bella who was starting to calm down as Amelia held her close; the brunette glared heavily at the doctor. A couple members of the pack and the other Matthews siblings had been called, it was clear they weren't pleased to see that Bella was still pregnant; Jacob did look slightly impressed of the Alice shaped hole in the wall that Amelia had blasted when she had thrown the pixie vampire. "You know what I was like when I lost my son and now you attempt to force Bella to abort hers," Esme hissed furiously as she stared at her husband, Carlisle looked down ashamed while Edward frowned as he realised that he wasn't going to get what he wanted. The room was silent for a few moments as everyone retreated into their own thoughts; it was clear that there was a divide and it wouldn't be easily fixed. "Amelia this has to come to an end… this child isn't safe," Aiden said as he tried to reason with his sister, she glared at him as she remembered the last time that he had said those words to her.

"Just like my baby wasn't…" Amelia said making Aiden swallow, the brunette pushed herself to her feet while Alicia looked away ashamed; Paul looked at his imprint confused wondering what she was talking about. "That was different," Aiden said through his teeth, everyone looked between the two siblings; they could tell that there was something going on that they didn't know about. Leah looked at boyfriend confused wanting answers, "How is it different? Bella wants this baby, so unless she states otherwise then she is going to have it," Amelia snarled making her brother stare at her, the emotions that the brunette created making Jasper flinch while Edward looked down in shame. Paul stared at his girlfriend; he didn't know what had happened but it was clear that this was something that she had never told him about; he looked at Jacob who was frowning as he stared at the witch deep in thought.

* * *

"Paul I want you to get your imprint out of the way… if we can get to Bella then this can all be over," Jacob said as he watched his pack brother, he hated to ask this of Paul but he wanted this to end as soon as possible. The wolf stared at his alpha, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, he had already told Jacob that he wasn't going to get involved unless it was completely necessary. "You know she won't go quietly Jacob… Amelia will never forgive Paul, if you make him do this," Seth said making the alpha look at him; the younger wolf had been listening as Jacob prepared his own plan of attack to make sure Bella's monster wasn't born. Paul looked at Jacob hoping that he would understand but there was no compassion in the alpha's eyes, he knew that Jacob hadn't been the same since he had kicked Bella to the curb and things were slowly getting worse lately. "Listen I don't want to have to do this… but Paul you need to control your imprint, we don't know what that monster is capable of," Jacob said making his pack brother glare at him; he didn't like what the alpha was insinuating, Amelia didn't need controlling. Paul sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, he doubted that his imprint would even listen to him while she was trying to protect the unborn baby; he wondered briefly what had happened in the past that had made Amelia so protective now. "Good now here is our plan…" Jacob said as he called attention to all of the pack before he started to discuss his plan on how to get Rosalie out of the way so that they would be able to allow Carlisle to go through with the abortion. Paul listened silent as he looked at Aiden, who was nodding his head at everything that Jacob was saying; he could see that Leah wasn't happy with this and that this plan was going to end with an even bigger divide than there already was.

* * *

Please review or favourite or subscribe xxx


	7. Chapter 7: Amelia's Past

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related in this story and I do not own anything Charmed related; they are owned by Stephenie Meyer and Constance M. Burge respectively.

This story is set during Breaking Dawn and after the tv and comic series of Charmed, although I'm not sticking to any major storyline.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Amelia's Past.**

Amelia looked up at the night sky, her thoughts focused on her past as she licked her lips as she thought about all the things that had happened to her; Bella was asleep on the couch and Rosalie was watching her curiously. "When my cousins retired… I was just coming into my powers and things around me where falling apart, I lost all of my friends when I became a Charmed One. My boyfriend dumped me since I could no longer do the things that I used to do with him; my father didn't understand; my siblings had their own problems… I had no one to turn to," Amelia said softly making the blonde vampire tilt her head softly as she listened to the witch speak. It was clear that Amelia was explaining why she had chosen to help Bella; Rosalie listened intently knowing that the time for questions would come later. "I started to take pain killers, they helped me cope and when we were fighting demons it made it easier for me to concentrate, I was like that for a year. My family didn't even notice, it was when we took on a vampire coven that we met Garrett; he helped us take them down in exchange for us not killing him," Amelia mused making Rosalie look at her sadly, she had never thought the brunette would have done such a thing; she didn't seem like the type to crack under pressure. But then again Rosalie had never felt the pressure of having the world rely on you, she hated to think how much pressure and stress that the young woman had to deal with; it just didn't seem fair.

"Garrett picked up on the pain killers in my system; he confronted me about it, wouldn't leave me alone; he started to hide the pain killers so that I couldn't take them and spent time with me so that I had someone to talk to," Amelia said making Rosalie nod as the brunette turned to face her. It was clear that the witch was grateful for what Garrett had done for her, she watched as Amelia moved to sit down; she looked at Bella for a moment before she continued. "He helped me get over my addiction, gave me someone to talk to, he understood what I was going through; I was upset when we broke up but I understood when he left," Amelia said smiling sadly, she moved to rest a hand on her stomach as she looked at Rosalie as she prepared to tell her the part that she hadn't even told Paul. The vampiress watched Amelia waiting for the next part of her story, "I met this guy after Garrett left… he was nice and I was happy for a while since he was wiccan as well," Amelia said making Rosalie smile at her softly as she listened to Amelia's story; she knew that there was a chance that it wouldn't last long. "We were together six months before I feel pregnant… I was sixteen," Amelia said softly as Bella looked at her, she had woken up at some point in the brunette's story and was now listening to her as well.

"Aiden found out and told our Dad, he said he did it protect me but I didn't believe him, still don't… Dad insisted on taking me to the doctor's for a scan to see if Aiden was right," Amelia said softly as tears filled in her eyes, she had never felt so helpless in her life on that day. Rosalie looked at the brunette sadly, she couldn't believe that Aiden had ratted his sister out to their father; she wondered what the brunette would have been like as a mother. "It wasn't until I saw the machine that I realised what was going on… I'll hear that horrible noise in the back of my head for the rest of my life as I was strapped down while they took my baby," Amelia said while Rosalie and Bella stared at her; they couldn't believe that this had happened to her. The brunette closed her brown eyes as she tried to calm herself; she swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. "The looks of pity I got after the abortion… they were nearly as bad as the abortion itself, my boyfriend dumped me and I was alone again," Amelia said as she opened her eyes and looked at Bella and Rosalie. They all sat silently as the brunette took a deep breath, she knew that all the vampires in the house were listening to her; her story was a sad one. They all sat silently as the brunette took a deep breath, she knew that all the vampires in the house were listening to her; her story was a sad one. "I slowly learned to forgive my family for what they did for me… I say a little prayer on the day that my child was lost, I would never wish a forced abortion on another woman," Amelia said making Rosalie nod as Esme slowly entered the room, her eyes glistened with unshed tears as she looked at the brave young woman. "Thankful my story has a little of a happy ending… I found Paul," Amelia said with a soft smile, Rosalie nodded her head knowing that this was the brunette's happy ending and that no one was going to take it away from her this time.

* * *

"What do you think the baby would have been like?" Bella asked as she had something to eat, Amelia's suggested diet was helping gain a little weight that she had lost while she had first been pregnant. "I think it would have been a little girl… my hair, her father's blue eyes," Amelia mused as she looked at the human; she had slowly started to lose a lot of her previous annoyance with Bella, she was being to see that she was just a little misguided and now seemed to realise that not everything was about her; at least not completely. "What would you have called her?" Rosalie asked making the brunette pause for a moment, she had never forgotten the plans that she and her ex-boyfriend had made for their baby. "Carlie," Amelia said softly making the blonde smile at her, she knew that it must have been hard for the brunette to forgive her family for doing that to her even if now she did have Paul now. "Carlie Maria Matthews," Amelia mused softly making the other two smile softly at the name that the brunette had chosen, it broke away from the family tradition of starting the name with the letter A. "It's a beautiful name," Rosalie said making Amelia nod softly, she watched the brunette for a moment as a moment of sadness filled the two of them; for children that they would never get to hold.

"What are you going to call peanut?" Amelia said making Bella laugh softly as she rested a hand on her stomach, she licked her lips in thought while Rosalie looked at her waiting to hear what she had planned. "I was thinking EJ… Edward Jacob, after the two most important men in my life," Bella said making Amelia nod her head, she liked the idea and so did Rosalie; the three women sat quietly talking between one another unaware that Edward listened from the door. He frowned as he watched his wife talk happy about the monster inside of her, he didn't know what he could do to make her see that that thing wasn't a baby; it was going to kill her. He even felt sick when she had mentioned the name that she had chosen for the monster, he didn't want that think named after him if it was going to kill his wife; one way or another he was going to save Bella from that thing.

* * *

Please review or favourite or subscribe xxx


	8. Chapter 8: Not a Monster but a Daughter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related in this story and I do not own anything Charmed related; they are owned by Stephenie Meyer and Constance M. Burge respectively.

This story is set during Breaking Dawn and after the tv and comic series of Charmed, although I'm not sticking to any major storyline.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Not a Monster But a Daughter.**

Amelia yawned as she sipped on a coffee as she watched Bella; she knew that Edward still hoped to get an abortion and that today would be the turning point in the debate about the baby. "Is everything okay?" Bella asked as she set down her plate, she watched the witch curiously as she rested a hand on her ever expanding stomach; she now looked to be about seven months pregnant even though she was only three weeks along. "I'm just scanning the future… something big is going to happen today," Amelia said making Rosalie look at her worried, the brunette offered her a reassuring smile; she knew that this was cause for worry but hopefully it would go as planned. The brunette wasn't surprised that Jacob thought he knew what he was doing, he hated that Bella was in this position and he thought that by riding her of the baby that she was going to just forgive him for it. "When?" Rosalie asked as if sensing what Amelia already knew, the brunette looked out of the window; she didn't need the eyesight of a vampire to know that the wolves were hidden in the forest preparing for their next plan to get rid of the baby that Bella was carrying. "Soon… they're waiting for us to let our guard down again," Amelia said amused as she sipped on her coffee again, she knew her siblings would attempt to restrain her; they wouldn't go as far as to stripe her of her powers since they needed her for the power of three. Bella rested a hand on her stomach, she licked her lips nervously as she watched her two protectors for a moment; she was grateful that they were doing this for her considering that neither of them had really liked her before she had fallen pregnant.

Amelia's eyes snapped to the door where Edward was standing, she knew that this was it and right now they needed to stay on task to protect Bella; the brunette flinched at the sight of her husband, she remembered what he had attempted to do a couple of days ago to her. Edward frowned as he looked at his wife, he was doing this protect her and he knew that when she was free from that monster that she was be grateful to him for saving her from it. "It won't work like that Edward… you destroy that baby and you'll be the monster," Amelia said as she set down her coffee and moved closer to Bella; she could feel her siblings hovering downstairs as if waiting for Edward to call them so that they could do their bit of the sick plan. "I'll be saving her from the monster," he said making Rosalie roll her eyes, she doubted that her brother understood that he would lose Bella if he murdered the unborn child. Amelia shook her head as she sat next to Bella, who looked at her alarmed that she was so relaxed about this; the brunette smirked at Edward as she watched him for a moment. "It's not a monster, it's your daughter," Amelia said making Bella and Rosalie look at her; Edward stared at the brunette as she showed him the future that she had seen.

* * *

_Walking through the house, Edward smiled as he entered the living room where he found a now vampire Bella talking to a young woman; she seemed like the perfect mix of the couple. She had Edward's bronze hair and Bella's human brown eyes, she was pale like Bella and seemed to remind Edward of the humanity that Bella had held; she smiled up at him as he moved closer to the two women, her heart beating like a hummingbirds. "Edward, how was your hunt?" Bella asked as she smiled up at her husband; he smiled as he sat down next to his wife, while the woman next to him watched him with a smile on her face. "It was fine… I'm glad to be home with my two favourite women," Edward said kissing Bella's lips before he smiled at the woman next to his wife; she rolled her eyes at the couple before messing with her mobile. "I actually had plans to meet up with Seth," the woman said making Bella smile and nod her head, while Edward furrowed his brow in annoyance; he didn't know why but the thought of her spending time with the wolf annoyed him. "Don't worry Dad, I won't stay out late," the woman replied making Edward sigh and nod his head._

* * *

Edward stared at Amelia as Jacob, Aiden and Alicia walked into the room; they were prepared to do their part and were completely unaware of what Edward had just been shown by Amelia. "It won't kill Bella," Edward said in wonder, it was rare that he could read any of the Charmed Ones minds; so to be shown what the future held for him and his wife had shocked him. Jacob paused as he realised that he was losing Edward as an ally; he knew that once Edward sided with Amelia that there was no chance that they would be allowed to destroy the monster. "It isn't a monster Jacob… you've had a wasted trip, I've known what will happen here for days; that baby isn't a threat to anyone," Amelia said making the alpha stare at her, he knew that if she was telling the truth that there was no way that he could go ahead and destroy the monster that Bella was carrying. Amelia glanced at her brother, she knew that he was still thinking of making an attempt on Bella, "that baby is our innocent… the prophecy that we have been looking into is about that child," Amelia said as she watched her siblings; it was clear that Alicia didn't like choosing between her siblings but again she had chosen to side with Aiden.

"How can you be so sure?" Aiden snapped wondering if it was his sister's plan in an attempt to save the monster that was growing inside of Bella; Amelia rolled her eyes as she watched her brother. Sometimes she wondered how he had gotten his GED and had taken on some of the darkest forces in the world; however when it came to thinks like this he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. "I'm sorry how many of us can see the future?" Amelia said annoyed making Aiden look at her, Alicia licked her lips knowing that her sister was right; this child did fit the description of the prophecy. "Amelia's right… we can't destroy this child," Alicia said as she moved to stand next to her older sister, she watched the rage that flickered through Jacob's face before Aiden rested a hand on his shoulder allowing him to see what Amelia had predicted and shown to Edward. "Fine… I hope you know what you have gotten yourself into Bella," Jacob said as he looked at his best friend, he watched the brunette smile as she rested a hand on the swell of her stomach; her baby was safe. Amelia watched her brother for a moment, she pretended not to noticed the guilt that swirled around him; he nodded his head at Amelia before he left the room, it was clear that there were some things that still needed to be said between the two siblings.

* * *

Please review or favourite or subscribe xxx


	9. Chapter 9: Renesmee Carlie Cullen

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related in this story and I do not own anything Charmed related; they are owned by Stephenie Meyer and Constance M. Burge respectively.

This story is set during Breaking Dawn and after the tv and comic series of Charmed, although I'm not sticking to any major storyline.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Renesmee Carlie Cullen.**

Bella frowned as she looked through the baby book that Rosalie had given her, she still didn't know what she was going to name her baby girl; she'd had dreams about having a little boy and hadn't expected to have a little girl. "Have you found anything you like?" Rosalie asked as she walked into the room, she smiled as she set something to eat in front of the brunette; Bella shook her head as she closed the book in annoyance. Rosalie sat down next to the brunette and picked up the baby book as she started to look through some of the names that Bella could possibly name her daughter; Amelia watched from the door, she closed her eyes as she ignored the jealously that bubbled inside of her. Shaking her head, Amelia headed downstairs and out onto the patio; she knew that it was silly and that it had been over two years since her baby had been taken from her and that she had forgiven her father and brother for what they had done to her. Aiden slowly approached Amelia; he knew that she was still hurting from his decision to help their father destroy her child, even if she had forgiven him he hadn't forgiven himself. "I thought I was doing the right thing," Aiden said making his sister look at her, the brunette stared at him for a moment wondering what he was doing here; she had thought that he would avoid returning until after Bella had, had her little girl. Aiden shifted nervously for a moment before he approached her slowly, he knew that he had never explained why he had ratted her out to their father when he had learnt that she was pregnant.

"When I found out that you were pregnant… I was scared what this meant for our future," Aiden said as Amelia crossed her arms, she listened to him carefully as he stopped next to her and looked down at his shoes. "I knew that we were destined for great things and I thought with a baby that you would ruin your life, I didn't want you to throw the chance for a life away so I told Dad," Aiden said guilty as he remembered how he had reasoned with himself that he was doing the right thing; he glanced up at Amelia who was listening to his tale silent. The brunette knew that the vampires in the house were probably listening to what he had to say; she sighed as she moved to sit on the steps of the patio, Aiden followed her lead to sit next to her. "I knew that he was taking you to the doctors… I thought that maybe he'd talked you into the abortion or maybe into adoption since you were only sixteen, I never thought that he would force you to abort the baby. I am so sorry that I added to your suffering," Aiden said guilty, he knew that nothing that he could say that could make his actions okay but he hoped that by explaining why he had done what he had that she would be able to relieve the guilt that he had over it. Amelia closed her eyes as she allowed what her brother had said to sink in, she knew that she wouldn't have been able to raise her baby the way that she wanted because she was a Charmed One; "I can't give the absolution that you want, you have to be able to forgive yourself for that to happen," Amelia said looking at her brother, he nodded his head before a sharp cry made them look back at the house.

* * *

Amelia sighed as she paced nervously, she knew that Edward knew what he had to do for this to work; she knew that Bella would survive because of her, but her main concerned lay with the newborn baby. Rosalie appeared holding the infant in her arms, she nodded at Amelia who sighed as she realised that everything had fallen into place; Aiden licked his lips nervously as he looked at the baby that Rosalie was holding. "Did Bella name her?" Amelia asked watching the blonde vampiress as she started to feed the baby with blood; Jacob wrinkled his nose disgusted while Alicia entered the living room with Leah. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen," Rosalie said making Amelia stand still and blink shocked for a moment that Bella had taken the name that she had chosen for her daughter and had used it for a middle name. Jacob furrowed his brow at the unusual first name that Bella had chosen for her daughter, he looked at Aiden who shrugged; "Ruhnezmay?" Jacob asked making Amelia roll her eyes before she head upstairs to check on Edward and Bella, while Rosalie glared at the alpha. "R-e-n-e-s-m-e-e, I like it. It's beautiful. And one of a kind, so that fits," Rosalie said making Jacob roll his eyes as he looked at the baby, he could see that she had Edward's bronze hair and Bella's brown eyes; he shook his head before muttering that he was going for a walk.

Alicia watched Jacob leave she knew that he was upset that Bella had chosen this life and that while he was her best friend; he was still alone, she could understand that he was hurting and hoped that his imprint would arrive soon. Amelia had done a little snooping into Jacob's future after he had agreed not to attack the Cullens; she had only shared the news with Alicia that Jacob's imprint was going to arrive shortly after the arrival of Bella's baby. The brunette sighed as she looked at Rosalie, who was fussing over Renesmee; she knew that the blonde was going to be acting like the newborn's mother until Bella was able to look after her again after she had been turned and could control her blood lust.

* * *

Paul closed the door after him as he stepped into his house, he hadn't seen Amelia in days and he hoped that she would return home soon; he missed her even if he understood now why she was protecting Bella. Pausing as he stepped into his kitchen, the wolf stared at his girlfriend as she leant against the kitchen counter looking at him as she grinned. "Hello Paul," Amelia said as he first looked at her before he turned his attention to the meal that was laid out on the kitchen table; he looked at it for a moment before he hurried forward and pulled the brunette into a hug. "I didn't think you were ever coming home," Paul said as Amelia laughed and hugged him in return, she smiled as she looked up at him and kissed his lips; she had missed waking up next to him and looked forward to actually sleeping in a bed again after weeks of sleeping on a couch. "Bella had her baby and is being turned into a vampire right this moment… there is no need for me to stay at the Cullens anymore," Amelia said making Paul smile down at her; he was relieved that she was finally able to come home. The couple hugged until Amelia pulled away, she grinned as she lead Paul to the table "I thought that since I have been away for so long that I would make you, your favourite meal," Amelia said making her boyfriend grin as he looked at the food on the table before he kissed the brunette. "You made me Brenner?" Paul said making Amelia roll her eyes as he sat down to start eating, she knew that he would be excited to have breakfast for dinner.

* * *

Please review or favourite or subscribe xxx


	10. Chapter 10: The Imprinting Matter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related in this story and I do not own anything Charmed related; they are owned by Stephenie Meyer and Constance M. Burge respectively.

This story is set during Breaking Dawn and after the tv and comic series of Charmed, although I'm not sticking to any major storyline.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: The Imprinting Matter.**

Jacob sighed as he looked at Amelia, he didn't know why she had been so insistent that he looked at her car; he knew that Paul knew enough to be able to fix it himself. The brunette smiled at him innocently, she knew that he was suspicious but she wanted to help the alpha find his imprint so that he could finally break the connection that he had with Bella, who was still changing into a vampire. "So how is Emily? I haven't been able to pop round and see her," Amelia asked casually, she had been busy the last couple of days and the brunette knew that Emily had spoken with Leah about her pregnancy; the shewolf had taken the news in good grace and had congratulated her cousin before Emily had proceeded to tell Sam and from there everyone else had found out. "She's doing well, they had a scan yesterday… apparently she's twelve weeks pregnant," Jacob said making Amelia nod her head as she watched him; she had known since Emily was six weeks but because of her siding with Bella she hadn't been able to support her friend. Jacob sighed as he looked at Amelia and raised an eyebrow at her, she offered him an innocent smile as Paul returned from patrol; he stopped at the sight of his alpha wondering what was going on. "Amelia is there a reason that you pulled the battery from your car, so that it wouldn't work?" Jacob asked making Paul look at his girlfriend who smiled innocently as if she didn't have something planned; he furrowed his brow as the local mechanic pulled into their driveway. "I'm just giving fate a little push," Amelia said as a red head got out of the car, she stopped to admire the Rabbit that was parked outside before approaching Amelia; who grinned as she glanced at Jacob.

"Did someone call for a mechanic?" the red head said making Paul look at his girlfriend wondering what she had planned; she nodded her head as Jacob sighed and looked at the woman that had just arrived. His brown eyes met with her green eyes and he suddenly felt the world seemed completely focused on the woman before him; he stared stunned wondering how Amelia had known that she was his imprint. Paul looked at his girlfriend, who grinned as she stood next to him; he shook his head amused before he kissed her lips. "Hello I'm Lizzie," the red head said as she looked at Jacob, she didn't know what it was but she felt a sudden pull to the man in front of her; she tilted her head as she watched him wondering what had happened. "Jacob," he said introducing himself while Amelia and Paul watched amused that the alpha had finally imprinted on someone; it would allow him to finally get over the pain that Bella had caused him in the past few months.

* * *

Billy smiled at Amelia gratefully as she dropped off his medicine; he knew that she had tampered slightly with the future to allow Jacob to meet his imprint sooner rather than late and he was grateful for what she had done. "Thank you," Billy said making Amelia smile at him as she nodded her head, she had done a lot for the tribe along with her siblings and Billy didn't know what he would have done if they hadn't been around; he looked out of the window at Jacob who was talking with Lizzie about his car. "I've never seen him this happy, I don't know how to repay you for what you have done for my son," Billy said as he watched Jacob for a moment, even when Bella was around and using him; the alpha had never been this happy and now he could see the magic that imprinting brought to members of the pack. "It was nothing Billy… I did what I had to, to make someone else happy," Amelia said shrugging her shoulder; she licked her lips as Rachel walked into the kitchen where she was talking to Billy, she knew that Rachel knew nothing of the magical world and Billy wanted it to stay that way. Rachel glared at the brunette that was stood in her home; she didn't understand why she was always around and why someone like Paul was spending time with her. After Rachel had returned to La Push, she had bumped into Paul while she had been running the shops and had been shocked at how he looked now; she had tried desperately to catch his attention with little success and hadn't been happy to learn that he was dating Amelia. "I better be heading home… I'll see you later Billy," Amelia said sensing the dislike that Rachel held for her; she knew that she was jealous that the brunette had managed to win over Paul and work her way into the lives of the locals in the past few months.

* * *

Rosalie smiled as she cuddled Renesmee close, tomorrow would be the day when Bella woke up from her change into a vampire; she knew that when she did that she would soon have to return the baby to her parents. Renesmee tilted her head as she reached up and touched Rosalie's face, they had been shocked to learn that the newborn had a gift; she could project her thoughts into another person's mind in the form of vivid pictures, thoughts and feelings, through physical contact. Edward had described it as the opposite of what he did, while Edward can read the thoughts of others from a distance, she can project her thoughts into others' minds by touching them. "How is she?" Esme asked as she walked into the living room, it hadn't taken long for the whole family to become wrapped around Renesmee little finger. "She's okay, I think that she wants Bella," Rosalie said making Esme nod as she approached her daughter, the sound of the doorbell made the blonde roll her eyes knowing that it was one of the pack coming to check in since Jacob was busy. Rosalie cooed at the baby in her arms before she moved to sit down so that she could feed Renesmee, she ignored the wet dog smell that seemed to radiate around the house since the baby had been born.

The vampiress ignored the wolf that entered the living room; she didn't care who it was or why they were here as long as they left her alone with Renesmee, she carefully feed her with a bottle of blood while the wolf talked with Edward for a moment. "So is this your daughter?" the wolf asked as he nodded at the baby that Rosalie was holding, the blonde vampire glared at him before she turned her attention back to what she was doing; she couldn't wait for everyone to just relax. "Yes that is Renesmee," Edward said as he looked at his daughter, he knew that Rosalie was happy to play mother for the little girl until Bella was ready to do it herself. The wolf nodded his head before he moved to get a closer look at the baby, his brown eyes met with hers and suddenly nothing in the world matter but the little girl before him. Edward and Rosalie stared in shock at the wolf that had just imprinted on Renesmee, neither of them could bring themselves to believe what had just happened; "can I hold her?" he asked making the blonde vampiress frown as she glared at him. Edward nodded his head knowing that this just made things all the more interesting.

* * *

I'm thinking of making this into a trilogy and if I do then I'm going to need help coming up with a name, (The Power of ...), so if anyone has any ideas please let me know.

Please review or favourite or subscribe xxx


	11. Chapter 11: Welcome to the Supernatural

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related in this story and I do not own anything Charmed related; they are owned by Stephenie Meyer and Constance M. Burge respectively.

This story is set during Breaking Dawn and after the tv and comic series of Charmed, although I'm not sticking to any major storyline.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Welcome to the Supernatural.**

The living room in the Cullens house was silent as they waited for Bella to wake up from her transformation; Rosalie held Renesmee close as she listened to the last few beats of Bella's heart. Amelia was stood next to Paul, who was here with Jacob so that they could help contain the newborn vampire if she lost control and went for her daughter; no one knew what Bella would be like when she woke up. "This is it," Emmett said softly as Bella's heart finally stopped beating, everyone was silent for a moment as they listened quietly for movement; Alicia glanced at Amelia, they all knew that if Bella attacked that the brunette was there first line of defence without hurting her. Paul moved closer to Amelia as he glanced at Leah and Seth, who were also in attendance; everyone was aware that there was a lot at stake right now and until Bella was out of the house then no one was going to relax. "How do you think she'll take the imprinting news?" Leah asked as she looked between Amelia and Alice, she knew that the two had reassured everyone that while Bella would be a little upset; she would accept the news that her daughter had been imprinted on by a member of the pack. "It'll be okay," Amelia said reassuring her, she looked at the shewolf for a moment before they all heard Bella and Edward leave to go hunting; there was a collective sigh of relief as they all relaxed, they all knew that they would have to be wary of the new Bella. Aiden pushed himself to his feet making Leah look at him confused, "I better call Charlie… let him know how it went," Aiden said making the shewolf nod; they all knew that the chief of police had been shocked to learn that he was now a grandfather. Alicia sighed as she linked her fingers with Embry's; he looked at his imprint before she flashed him a smile as she led him out of the living room, Everyone started to do their own thing as they waited for Bella and Edward to return from their hunting trip.

* * *

Paul shifted uneasily as Amelia made her way towards Edward and Bella as they returned from their hunt; he knew that they couldn't allow the vampire near Renesmee until they were sure that she wouldn't kill her. Jacob watched as Amelia stopped several feet from Bella, who stared at her concerned as she realised what the witch was doing; she looked at Edward, who offered her a reassuring smile. "It's better if we test you on me than having you go for Renesmee," Amelia said shrugging as she crossed her arms, she heard Paul move closer as if preparing for the worst; he didn't like the fact that Amelia had volunteered to be test Bella's control. Licking her lips, Bella carefully stepped towards Amelia and took a sniff of the brunette before she wrinkled her nose; she then looked at Paul and Jacob. "I can see what everyone is talking about… no offense Amelia but you stink of wet dog," Bella said making the brunette smile at her while Edward chuckle as he pressed a kiss to her head; Paul moved closer to Amelia, who flashed him a smile before the brunette turned her attention to Edward. "I was thinking that we gave her a small warning before we take her to see Renesmee," Amelia said making Bella glare at the brunette, she didn't know what was going on but she didn't like the sound of it alreayd. Edward nodded his head as he looked at the witch, he knew that she was right and whatever she had seen couldn't have been good if she was suggesting that they tell Bella now.

"Tell me what?" Bella asked confused as Paul carefully drew Amelia close to him, he didn't like the idea of pushing the newborn further than what they were prepared for; they had tested the boundaries enough today for his liking. "Bella, you remember when I told you about imprinting?" Jacob asked as he looked at his former best friend, he knew that she had been interested in why Paul was so taken with Amelia when she had disliked the brunette and he had told her about it. Bella nodded her head confused before she stopped and looked at him as she realised what he was talking about, "We can't choose who it happens with. And it doesn't mean what you think, Bella. I promise," Jacob rambled as Bella stalked towards him, Amelia moved to step in front of the vampire making Paul snarl in warning; he had a feeling that his girlfriend had some sort of death wish. "It's not Jacob, Bella," Amelia said as she realised that the other brunette thought that Jacob had imprinted on Renesmee; Bella blinked at her, her red eyes glancing at Jacob as Edward moved to calm her down. "Nessie is fine Bella," Jacob said trying to help calm her down, however Bella glared at her former best friend as he heard what he had called her daughter; Amelia shot the alpha a look before turning her attention to a furious Bella. "Nessie? You nicknamed my daughter after the Loch Ness MONSTER?" the newborn shouted angrily as Leah appeared in her wolf form while Aiden watched from a little away; Paul watched Bella warily wondering when she would attack. Amelia shifted closer to Bella making everyone look at her as if she was crazy, "Renesmee is a bit of a mouthful… Ness doesn't mind," the brunette told her gently making Bella take a deep breath as a couple of wolves watched her in case she attacked.

* * *

It wasn't long before Renesmee was in Bella's arms, the little girl looking up at her mother with big brown eyes while everyone watched them anxiously; Bella smiled down at her daughter amazed by her. "So who imprinted?" Bella asked as she looked at Amelia, she knew that the brunette was helping her slightly with her own empathy paired with Jasper's and she was grateful for that. There was a silence for a moment before Seth stepped forward, he looked at Bella who watched him a little surprised that it had been him; she knew that most of the wolves that hung around the Cullens house had imprints themselves but she hadn't expected it to be him. Seth had never really had a problem with the Cullens, he was one of the easier members of the pack for them to get along with and Edward had mentioned that Seth had the purest, sincerest, kindest minds he'd ever heard. "I'm sorry Bella… I didn't mean for it to happen," Seth said concerned that she might turn around and attempt to kill him; he had heard how upset she had been when she had thought it was Jacob. Bella shook her head as she smiled at the wolf, she had to admit that now she had calmed down a little and allowed the news to sink in that she was happy that it had been Seth, who had imprinted on Renesmee. Bella hadn't liked the thought that Jacob had imprinted on her daughter, not only was it weird since he had once loved her but he deserved to be happy after what she had put him through and now that he had Lizzie everything seemed to fall into place.

* * *

I'm thinking of making this into a trilogy and if I do then I'm going to need help coming up with a name, (The Power of ...), so if anyone has any ideas please let me know.

Please review or favourite or subscribe xxx


	12. Chapter 12: The Growing Problem

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related in this story and I do not own anything Charmed related; they are owned by Stephenie Meyer and Constance M. Burge respectively.

This story is set during Breaking Dawn and after the tv and comic series of Charmed, although I'm not sticking to any major storyline.

A/N: I'm currently looking for a couple of staff to help run my community; if your interested please drop me a private message.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: The Growing Problem.**

Amelia sighed as she looked at Renesmee, it had been two weeks since the little girl had been born and she no longer looked like a baby instead; she looked like a small toddler and she was growing quickly. "Will she be okay?" Seth asked concerned as he looked at his imprint, Carlisle sighed as he stopped measuring her and looked at the small gathered group that waited to hear what he had to say; they were all worried about how fast she was growing. "At the this rate, she might not see passed the age of thirteen," Carlisle said as Bella moved to hold her daughter, she and Edward both were devastated at the news that they could be losing Renesmee; Edward licked his lips as he turned to look at Amelia and Alicia. "You said there was a prophecy?" he said making Amelia nod her head, she knew that they thought that as the Charmed Ones that they could help them but they were a little stuck now on what to do so that they could save the little girl. "When golden eyes fall for brown, the time has come for a reign to end. A child will see the destruction of one world and a rise of another. This child will be one of two worlds and will be destined for a third. The child will be the beginning of a new life, communities will unite when the time is right," Alicia said as she recited the prophecy back; Carlisle tilted his head, this was the first time he had heard the full prophecy. Everyone was silent as they thought about the prophecy that hung over Renesmee; Seth looked at his imprint concerned before he turned his attention to the two witches. "What does it mean?" he asked softly making Alicia lick her lips as she looked at Amelia, who had done more work on the prophecy than she had and knew more about it.

"When golden eyes fall for brown… that's obviously talking about Edward and Bella; though we haven't worked out whose reign will end or what world will be destroyed," Amelia said as she moved to sit down as she pulled apart the prophecy that seemed to be the focus of their current innocent. "This child will be one of two worlds and will be destined for a third; Renesmee is half-vampire and half-human, the best of both world's but she is Seth's imprint," Amelia continued as she worked her way through what they knew so far; it wasn't much but it was a start and might hold some answers that where desperately needed right now. "The child will be the beginning of a new life, communities will unite when the time is right; again I'm not sure but it sounds like some sort of battle is coming," Amelia said shrugging, Bella looked at Edward concerned wondering what to expect for their daughter's future. It was clear that they needed to get to the bottom of this along with her growing; they needed answers and they needed them quickly.

* * *

Rachel smiled as she opened the front door to find Paul standing outside; she leant against the door wondering what he could want, she had known him for most of his life and she had never expected him to grow up to look like this. "Hello Paul, what can I do for you?" Rachel asked as she fluffed her hair, she had to admit that she couldn't understand what he saw in the pale face that was his girlfriend; she doubted that the council would ever let things get too far between the couple. "Hello Rachel, is Jacob here?" Paul asked as he looked at his alpha's sister, he knew that she liked him and that she had started to do what most girls in his school did; they all wanted to date a member of the La Push gang. Rachel stared at him for a moment before she nodded her head; she called for Jacob before turning her attention back to Paul, "So I was thinking… since I'm back in town, we could go for lunch one day?" Rachel asked knowing that no one could resist the charm of an older woman asking them out and that included Paul Lahote. The wolf stared at Rachel for a moment before he shook his head, knowing that she was only interested him because of how he looked. "No thanks, I have a girlfriend," Paul said knowing that he had to be firm, he wasn't going to allow her to be misled even if he had been a bit of a womaniser before Amelia had come into his life. Rachel stared at him confused about why he was tying himself down to the brunette; she opened her mouth to speak when Jacob appeared, he looked at his sister before Paul nodded at him. "Something has come up," Paul said knowing that Rachel didn't know about the pack and that Billy had no intentions of telling her; even if most of the packs family now knew about it, he didn't want to drive his daughter away so soon after she had returned.

* * *

Gathering at Sam and Emily's house, which was still the gathering place of the pack even if Sam was no longer the alpha; Jacob furrowed his brow as he looked at the people that had gathered. "So what's going on?" he asked as Paul moved to stand next to Amelia, she smiled at him as he wrapped his arms around her; Aiden glanced at his sister before he turned his attention to Jacob, who was waiting for an answer. "We think that there might be a battle coming… we're still searching for answers about the prophecy about Renesmee but it does look good so far," Aiden said making Jacob sigh as he ran a hand through his hair; this wasn't what he needed right now, they were hoping for some quiet time before anything like this started up. Leah looked at her imprint, she was starting to worry that he was forgetting about his own prophecy; she didn't want to lose him and it worried her that he wouldn't be prepared when the time came. "So what are you saying?" Quil asked concerned as he held Claire close to him, he didn't like what he was hearing so fair; they had only beaten the newborn army three months ago and now it seemed there was more trouble coming their way. "We aren't sure… but something is coming," Amelia said making Paul frown as he looked down at his imprint, he knew that she had sensed something but she had told him not to worry.

"What do you see?" Jacob asked concerned as Amelia closed her eyes, she knew that they relied on her now as she could see the future; however she knew that there was no way that she could hide what she had seen. "The darkness is coming," she said making everyone stared at her, they didn't like what she had said and it was clear that there was something coming for them. "What does it mean?" Emily asked concerned as she rested a hand on her growing stomach, she was worried about what Amelia meant and it was clear that it wasn't a good thing. "That is all I can see… darkness," the brunette said softly, she had never seen anything like this before and even her aunt Phoebe didn't know what was happening. The pack was silent as they allowed her words to wash over them, they needed to work out the prophecy to work out Amelia's vision.

* * *

A/N: I'm currently looking for a couple of staff to help run my community; if your interested please drop me a private message.

Please review or favourite or subscribe xxx


	13. Chapter 13: Needing Answers

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related in this story and I do not own anything Charmed related; they are owned by Stephenie Meyer and Constance M. Burge respectively.

This story is set during Breaking Dawn and after the tv and comic series of Charmed, although I'm not sticking to any major storyline.

A/N: I'm currently looking for a couple of staff to help run my twilight wolf pack community; if your interested please drop me a private message.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Needing Answers.**

Amelia yawned as she flicked through the Book of Shadows, she rubbed sleep from her eyes as she tried to focus on her search; it had been a week since she had seen darkness coming for them and she still hadn't figured out what her vision meant. The brunette smiled softly as Paul wrapped his arms around Amelia's waist and pressed a kiss to her head as he closed the book before he turned his imprint to face him. "Come and rest, we'll figure this out later," Paul said making Amelia sigh as she nodded her head, she was exhausted and she knew that she needed to sleep if she wanted her powers in full working order; she knew that they needed to get to the bottom of her vision before it occurred. Paul led his girlfriend into her old bedroom; she had spent a lot of time in the attic as she tried to figure out what her vision was trying to tell her, she sat down on her old bed and watched Paul for a moment. "You know I love you," Amelia said making Paul pause as he looked down at his imprint of seven months; he had a feeling that this was related to the fact that she couldn't figure out with what her vision meant. He sighed before kissing her lips, "And I love you… but nothing is going to happen, we will be okay," Paul said as he brushed some hair from Amelia's face. He didn't like the fact that she was thinking about death, he wasn't about to lose her and he knew that if something were to happen then he would follow her as soon as he could. Amelia sighed as she ran her fingers through his hair; she rested her head against his and closed her eyes as he held her close for a moment. Paul gently pushed her away and looked at the brunette concerned, "Nothing is going to happen to you," he said as he cupped her face, fear suddenly flooded his veins as he realised that he could lose her; he knew that she had a destiny but she had never spoken to him about it.

* * *

Alicia grinned as she cuddled into Embry's side, she closed her eyes content as the film played on the screen before them; she knew that he was worried about the vision that Amelia had but there was little they could do until the older brunette understood it. "So what do you want to do for lunch?" Alicia asked as she looked up at her boyfriend, she smiled up at him while he watched her for a moment; he brushed some hair from her face as he watched her. Alicia stared at him for a moment wondering why he seemed sad, she tilted her head confused before Embry sighed "I need to know about your destiny," he said making the brunette stare at him. This wasn't the first time that he had asked about it, she knew that Paul and Leah had also asked about the destiny that shadowed their lives; however Amelia and Aiden had refused to talk about it as if accepting that it was going to happen. "Please Ali, I need to know what is coming so that I can help protect you," Embry pleaded with her, the brunette stare at him before she shook her head; she didn't need protecting and nothing would stop what was coming for them, she had known since she became a witch that this was coming for her. "We are the Charmed Ones, we fight evil for a living; however I have known for years that we would be called upon to fight the greatest evil that the world has ever known," Alicia explained softly making her boyfriend nod his head as he listened to what she had to say; she sighed as she ran a hand through her hair, she knew that he had little idea of how big the magical world actually was.

"So this great evil will you defeat it?" Embry asked softly as he looked at his imprint, he knew that they would only have so much information about what was coming; but he hoped that it meant they knew what would happen afterwards. Alicia looked at her boyfriend sadly; she knew that now she was being honest with him about the destiny that controlled her life that there was no stopping now. "Only after a personal sacrifice," the brunette said making Embry stare at her, he didn't like the sound of that and he hoped that it didn't mean what he though it meant; he suddenly felt sick at the thought that he could lose Alicia. "What personal sacrifice?" he asked making Alicia shrug, she had always thought that the sacrifice would be their lives; however she didn't want to tell her boyfriend that there was a chance that she could die, she knew that he would become over protective of her if she did. "We don't know… all we know is that we will have to face the Source of All Evil and that there will be a battle that the magical world has never seen," Alicia said as she watched her boyfriend, she tilted her head as she watched him; he nodded his head as he thought about what this could mean.

* * *

Leah furrowed her brow as she followed her boyfriend into the shop; he offered her a reassuring smile before he moved about collecting the ingredients that he needed to stock up on in case they needed to make potions. "I've never been anywhere like this before," Leah murmured as she looked around the shop and at some of the more interesting things that lay around; Aiden nodded his head as he collected what he needed, while things had been quiet lately it was better to be safe than sorry. "Just be careful what you touch," Aiden said as he looked at his girlfriend before moving to collect some of the things that he needed; Leah nodded her head worried why he had said that before the shopkeeper appeared and called out to them. Aiden paused as he turned his attention to the elderly man that approached them, "Master Kwan, how can I help you?" Aiden asked as he looked at the former Zen master; he knew that he wouldn't have stopped him unless it was important. The elderly Chinese man stared at him for a moment before he placed a piece of paper into Aiden's hand, he nodded at him before walking away; Aiden licked his lips nervously as he looked down at the piece of paper while Leah watched him curiously.

"What is it?" she asked curiously as Aiden looked at the piece of paper, he quickly put it into his pocket and turned to face his girlfriend; she looked at him concerned wondering what he had been given. "It's for Amelia, she's being summoned by the shaman," Aiden said as he swallowed, Leah looked at him concerned wondering why Amelia had been summoned by a shaman; she had been reading up on the magical world and she knew that Amelia wouldn't have been summoned unless it was important. "Why would a shaman summon her?" Leah asked softly as Aiden quickly collected everything that he needed; the sooner that he gave the letter to Amelia, the better. "I don't know… but it has to be important," Aiden said as he moved towards the till so that he could pay for his items, Leah licked her lips knowing that Paul wasn't going to like the idea of his girlfriend being summoned by a shaman; he was already worried about her lack of sleep and the vision that she'd had.

* * *

A/N: I'm currently looking for a couple of staff to help run my twilight wolf pack community; if your interested please drop me a private message.

Please review or favourite or subscribe xxx


	14. Chapter 14: The Vision Quest

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related in this story and I do not own anything Charmed related; they are owned by Stephenie Meyer and Constance M. Burge respectively.

This story is set during Breaking Dawn and after the tv and comic series of Charmed, although I'm not sticking to any major storyline.

A/N: I'm currently looking for a couple of staff to help run my twilight wolf pack community; if your interested please drop me a private message.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: The Vision Quest.**

Stepping into magic school, Amelia licked her lips nervously as she thanked Aiden for orbing her in along with Leah and Paul; they had refused to stay behind while they went to the school to see the shaman. "So where do we go now?" Leah asked curiously as she looked down the hallway that they had orbed into, it was how she had imagined Hogwarts looking when she had read Harry Potter; Aiden shrugged as he laced his fingers with Leah's. "We'll be in the library," he said nodding at Amelia before he started to led his girlfriend towards the library, Paul didn't move as he looked at Amelia; she sighed as she walked towards him knowing that he wasn't going to leave her. "You can't come with me," the brunette said shaking her head, she looked up at him as he frowned and looked down at her; he didn't want to leave her and he wouldn't do it if he had his way. Amelia sighed as she walked towards him; she leant up and kissed his lips, she knew that the shaman would use her own powers to lead the brunette to her; she had no idea how she would get to the place where the shaman would be. "I won't leave you alone," Paul said as he pulled back to cup Amelia's face, the brunette smiled at him as she pressed another kiss to his lips before she spotted a silver wolf stood at the end of the hallway watching her. Paul looked at the look that filled his girlfriend's face as she slowly moved passed him, it was like she was in a trace as she walked down the hallway and started to walk away from him. "Amelia?" Paul asked softly as he followed after her, he licked his lips as he wondered what had happened to his girlfriend; however before he could reach out and touch her someone called out his name. Looking behind him Paul frowned when he saw that no one was stood behind him, he shook his head before he turned his attention back to Amelia only to discover that she was gone.

* * *

Stepping into the dark room, Amelia stared at the woman before her; she knew that this was the shaman and that she would now learn why she had been summoned. "Hello Amelia," the woman said as she looked at the brunette over the fire that burned in front of her, she smiled softly as she got to her feet; her white robs swayed as she slowly approached Amelia. "Elona," Amelia said nodding her head, she knew that she had to be careful about what she did why she was here; Elona was a lot more powerful than people gave her credit for and it wasn't wise to anger her. "I sense a lot of questions within you, Amelia… I am here to give you the answers that you desire," Elona said as she picked up a potion while motioning for Amelia to be seated; the brunette did as she was asked before Elona handed her the potion. The shaman waved her hand before she moved back to her seat; Amelia tilted her head as she watched Elona walk back to her seat before she took a sip of the potion. Setting the empty cup to the floor, Amelia closed her eyes as she moved into a position of meditation as the potion took its effect on her; the brunette was suddenly standing in a dark room, she looked around confused before she spotted a portal full of light. Slowly stepping towards it, Amelia licked her lips nervously as she remembered what her Aunt Phoebe had told her about her own vision quest and now that she was experiencing her own; Amelia wasn't sure what was going to happen. Without warming a figure launched himself at the brunette making her squeak in surprise before she dodged the attack; however she wasn't prepared for the next attack. Amelia groaned as she came back to the present, she blinked as she glanced around confused for a moment before Elona smiled at her; the shaman tilted her head as she watched the brunette for a moment. "You have to fight Amelia for you to see what you desire," Elona said making Amelia nod her head as she felt the vision quest start again, she wouldn't be able to truly leave until she had completed this.

* * *

Amelia wasn't sure how many times she had in and outed the vision quest, each time she got closer to the portal; she smirked as she dodged the three masked attackers, remaining focused on the portal at the end. Amelia looked around before slowly stepping towards the portal, this was the furthest that she had gotten; suddenly she felt a dark cloud hover over her, the brunette felt horror creep up on her. Amelia turned to face the dark shadow that hovered behind her, she stared at it for a moment as she realised what it was; she raised her hands determined to defeat it so that she could make it through the portal. "You're time is coming," the shadow hissed as lights glowed through her hands as it approached her, Amelia frowned as the light in her hands got stronger; she focused on the light in her hands as it caused the shadow to cry out in pain before it was destroyed. Amelia sighed in relief as she stared for a moment, slowly she turned her attention to the portal and slowly approached it; she took a deep breath as she stared at it for a moment. Stepping through the portal, the brunette closed her eyes as she was engulfed in light; Amelia screwed her eyes shut so that she wouldn't be blinded as the light surrounded her. "Mama, he's doing it again," called a voice making Amelia open her eyes, she stared confused as a little girl hurried towards her; she stared at the little girl before a small boy appeared looking nervous. Amelia stared at the two children shocked for a moment before she rested a hand on her stomach as she realised, who they were; the little boy reminded her so much of Paul while the little girl looked like her.

It was only then that Amelia realised that her left hand was resting on a swollen stomach, she looked down at the bump of her stomach shocked as she realised that she was pregnant. "Oh my God," Amelia murmured as she looked at the bump for a moment before she looked at the two children, the brunette blinked a couple of times before she heard the door behind her open and close. "You wouldn't believe the day I am having," Alicia said as she walked into the room, Amelia looked at her younger sister and nearly choked when she spotted the bump that she was carrying. "You okay?" Alicia asked looking at her sister concerned as her two children hurried to play with the other two children. "Amelia?" said a voice making the brunette look at Alicia confused, she knew that it hadn't been her who had spoken; she quickly turned her attention to the small boy and girl that the vision had shown her, this was her future if she fought for it. "Amelia, come on snap out of it," Leah said making the brunette blink as everything fell away and she snapped out of the vision that she had been having. Paul sighed relieved as he pulled his girlfriend into his arms, he hadn't known what to think when she had disappeared and was pleased to have her back. Elona smiled as Amelia looked at her, she knew what the brunette had seen and it was the motivation that she needed to make sure that she fought for that future.

* * *

A/N: I'm currently looking for a couple of staff to help run my twilight wolf pack community; if your interested please drop me a private message.

Please review or favourite or subscribe xxx


	15. Chapter 15: The Terrible Misunderstandin

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related in this story and I do not own anything Charmed related; they are owned by Stephenie Meyer and Constance M. Burge respectively.

This story is set during Breaking Dawn and after the tv and comic series of Charmed, although I'm not sticking to any major storyline.

A/N: I'm currently looking for a couple of staff to help run my twilight wolf pack community; if your interested please drop me a private message.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: The Terrible Misunderstanding.**

Watching Bella with Renesmee walk through the snowy forest, Alicia smiled as she glanced behind her to where Embry and Seth were watching them in wolf form; the brunette had decided to join the walk since her siblings were a little busy right now. It was clear that they were all under a little pressure right now and that until they discovered more about Renesmee then they were going to be busy. "Mama look a snow flake," Renesmee said as she moved towards Bella gracefully as she cupped her hands with a snowflake in them; she smiled at her mother, while Alicia watched her with a small smile on her face. "That's great, why don't you see if you can catch another one," Bella said making the little girl nod her head before she hurried forward and tried to catch another one while her mother turned her attention to Alicia; she knew that the witches were trying to help them but they were no closer to getting answers about what was going on. "Carlisle thinks that we will find some answers in South America," Bella said making Alicia nod her head, she watched as Renesmee jumped up and caught another snowflake; however as she landed the brunette stilled as she spotted a blonde vampire watching them from the distance. Bella furrowed her brow as she stepped towards Renesmee, her amber eyes stared up at the vampiress that was watching them in the distance. "Mama, who is that?" Renesmee asked curiously while Alicia felt a horrible feeling sink into her stomach, she didn't know what would happen if they were attacked by the other vampire.

"I think that's our cousin from Denali," Bella said making Alicia glance at the woman next to her, she knew the vampire had better eyesight than her; the brunette licked her lips wishing that Amelia was with them. "Irina," Bella called as she stepped towards the blonde vampire, Alicia reached for Renesmee as she realised that this wasn't going to end well; the brunette watched as Irina turn on her heel and disappear into the trees. "I've got Nessie, go," Alicia said having a bad feeling about what would happen if they allowed Irina to leave, she didn't know what it was but she had a feeling that this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

Watching Carlisle end his phone call with Tanya, Alicia glanced hopefully at her sister as she waited for any news on what would happen now; the brunette shook her head as she tried to search for what Irina would do now. "Tanya convinced Irina to come back and speak with us," Carlisle said making the people gathered look at him; Aiden nodded his head knowing that Tanya had probably asked her to seek peace about what had happened to Laurent. Amelia brushed some hair from her face as she tried to focus on what Irina might do next; she knew that if she was Irina then she'd want to hurt the Cullens in the worst possible way. The brunette suddenly gasped as she and Alice were both hit with a vision, Paul moved quickly to Amelia's side to support her while Jasper did the same with Alice; everyone watched concerned as they realised that this wasn't going to be good news. "Irina went to the Volturi… they're coming for us," Alice said as she cuddled into Jasper's arms, she looked over at Amelia; who nodded her head confirming that she had seen the same thing. The brunette buried her head into Paul's neck as she tried to shake the aftershock of the vision from her mind; she took a deep breath as Edward asked what Irina had seen when she had seen them in the forest.

"We were just walking, Nessie was catching snowflakes," Alicia said as she looked at Edward while everyone tried to wrap their heads around the double vision; it had never happened before and it was clear that it's occurrence was a reason for them to worry about what was going to happen. "Of course, Irina thinks Renesmee is an immortal child," Edward said as he turned to look at his daughter, he couldn't believe that he hadn't thought about this before. Amelia tilted her head curiously as Carlisle moved to explain to them about the problems of the immortal children, "What they were thinking, those ancient ones, I can't begin to understand. They created vampires out of humans who were barely more than infants. They were very beautiful. So endearing, so enchanting, you can't imagine," Carlisle explained as he looked around the room. Everyone looked at him as they listened to what he had to say, Amelia licked her lips as she imagined just how destructive these children could be; she looked at her brother who was staring at Carlisle concerned. "You had but to be near them to love them; it was an automatic thing. However, they could not be taught. They were frozen at whatever level of development they'd achieved before being bitten," the coven leader continued, everyone looked at Renesmee cuddled into her mother's arms; she looked at her grandfather as she listened to his tale. "Imagine adorable two-year-olds with dimples and lisps that could destroy half a village in one of their tantrums; if they hungered, they fed, and no words of warning could restrain them. In the end, the practice was completely eliminated. The immortal children became unmentionable, a taboo," Carlisle said as he looked at Renesmee, it was clear that they weren't going to be able to do this alone.

Everyone was silent as they realised that they were in a lot of trouble, the Volturi would clearly think that Renesmee was an immortal child through Irina's thoughts and they would come to destroy the coven. "So what do we do?" Seth asked as he looked at his imprint, he wasn't about to allow her to die; his sister looked at him sadly while Amelia tried to sort through the future that she had seen. "We need witnesses, people to see that Renesmee isn't an immortal child; the Volturi will listen but we all have to work together," Amelia said making everyone look at her; Alice nodded her head as she glanced at the other psychic. She knew that Amelia would be able to help the coven if they did as she asked, Alice knew that there was something that she needed to do; she had to leave the coven for this to happen when they needed her most. "So what do we do?" Aiden asked his sister as she glanced at a couple of the Quileute wolves, she knew what her plan would mean for the tribe and she only hoped that she was doing the right thing. "How many allies do you have?" Amelia asked as she turned to look at Carlisle, he licked his lips as he stared at the brunette; he didn't know what she had planned but he hoped that whatever it was that it would be able to save his family. "We need every vampire that we can find, we need witnesses," Amelia said as she started to cause a distraction so that Alice and Jasper could leave, she knew that they needed to leave if they wanted to stand a chance against the Volturi then they needed the evidence that Alice and Jasper would bring them.

* * *

A/N: I'm currently looking for a couple of staff to help run my twilight wolf pack community; if your interested please drop me a private message.

Please review or favourite or subscribe xxx


	16. Chapter 16: Looking for Witnesses

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related in this story and I do not own anything Charmed related; they are owned by Stephenie Meyer and Constance M. Burge respectively.

This story is set during Breaking Dawn and after the tv and comic series of Charmed, although I'm not sticking to any major storyline.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Looking for Witnesses.**

Amelia fanned herself as she walked towards the address that Carlisle had given her for a friend of his that lived in Egypt; everyone had headed out in different directions to gather witnesses for the coming confrontation with the Volturi. "Are you sure about this?" Paul asked as he caught up with her, he hadn't liked the idea of her traveling the world alone to get strange vampires to come back to Forks. The two of them were in Egypt while Aiden and Leah travelled to San Francisco to find Garrett and Embry and Alicia had travelled to the Amazon to find the coven there. "Yes," Amelia said as she flashed him a smile as they moved towards one of the more elegant houses in the area, the brunette sighed as she rang the doorbell. Paul gritted his teeth at the smell as they waited for someone to answer the door, he didn't like the idea that they were walking into the vampires' lair like this. The couple stared as a human maid opened the front door to them, she tilted her head confused as she looked between the two; Amelia glanced at Paul before she stepped forward. "Ons is hier om Amun te sien," the brunette said making her boyfriend look at her confused, she flashed him a smile as the maid nodded her head and let them into the house; Paul raised an eyebrow at Amelia as they were asked to wait in the lounge while the maid informed Amun of their presence. "You speak Arabic?" Paul asked making Amelia look at him amused before she shook her head, she kissed his lips before she glanced around the room. "Actually it was Afrikaans," Amelia said shrugging as she heard someone approaching them, she looked towards the door; Paul tensed as two vampires entered the room, the male didn't look happy that they had come to his home.

"You must be Amun, Carlisle sent us; he needs your help," Amelia said as she stepped towards the vampire, he frowned at the brunette before shaking his head and looked at his mate. "I have no interest in Carlisle's affairs, please leave," Amun said as he attempted to herd the pair from his home only for water to block their way; Amelia stared at the water in surprise, she hadn't seen anything like this in her years as a charmed one. Amun glared in the direction of the person who had blocked the way out, he had wanted the witch and shape-shifter gone from his home before they were discovered by his coven mate. "I'd like to hear about it, I never get to meet any of Amun's friends. He likes to keep me hidden," the vampire said as he lowered the water back into its place; Amelia fought back a smile as she watched the vampire confidently walk around the pool and towards them followed by his mate. "Benjamin," Amun warned annoyed however it was clear that Benjamin wasn't going to listen to what he was being told; he offered Paul a small look of interest before he turned his attention to Amelia. The brunette smiled at him, she had a feeling that she knew why Amun had wanted them out of his home as quickly as possible and that reason was now standing in front of her. "I'm Amelia and this is Paul," the brunette said as she shook Benjamin's hand, she ignored Paul's mutter that he was her boyfriend; she knew that he wasn't comfortable with the fact that Benjamin seemed interested in her. "So what problems does Carlisle have?" Benjamin asked as he tilted his head, he had never met the vampire that they were talking about but he wanted to help; these were the first outsiders that he had met in a long time. Amelia glanced at Paul before she turned her attention back to Benjamin, "How would you feel about coming back to Forks with us?" the brunette asked making Amun glare at her.

* * *

Alicia groaned softly as she walked through the forest, she didn't know how she had pulled the short straw when it came to finding witnesses before they went up against the Volturi. "Why couldn't we have gone to Europe?" Alicia grumbled making her boyfriend chuckle as he helped her along, when everyone had gone their separate ways; he had never expected he would be walking through a rainforest. "I mean… Amelia's in Egypt, Aiden's in San Francisco, why couldn't we go somewhere easy," Alicia complained, she hadn't wanted to walk through the rain forest looking for a coven of human drinking vampires and yet here she was. The brunette stopped as she heard something behind them, Alicia licked her lips nervously wondering who it was that could be approaching them; she knew that there weren't a lot of humans out this far in the rainforest. "We aren't alone," Embry murmured as he looked towards the direction that they could hear someone approaching them; however neither of them expected to lose their vision. Alicia squeaked surprised as everything suddenly went dark, she didn't know what it was but she had a feeling that this was something to do with the vampire coven that they were looking for. "Ali?" Embry said suddenly worried about what would happen now that he couldn't see, the brunette slowly moved towards his side before she was slammed to the floor by something cold and hard. Alicia groaned as she tried to shake off whatever was blocking her sight, she knew that she had to react fast if she didn't want to find herself in anymore trouble. Throwing up her force field, the brunette reinforced it both mentally and physically allowing her to gain her sight back; Alicia glared at the two vampires who seemed surprised that she had been able to do what she had.

"Embry?" Alicia called as she glanced over at her boyfriend, who was now under her protective shield; he nodded at her signaling that he was okay, he was less than pleased that they had been attacked. "Are you from the Amazon coven?" Alicia asked as she eyed the two female vampires, she knew that she had to be careful right now; one slip and the two of them could attack and kill them both. Embry moved closer to her side, he eyed the two vampires curiously wondering how they had managed to sneak up on them like that; the leader of the two of them tilted her head and nodded at Alicia. "We are friends of the Olympic coven, Carlisle needs your help," Alicia said hoping that she would get them to listen to what she had to say; the brunette knew that it would take a lot of convincing for them to find people willing to stand up against the Volturi. "I am Zafrina and this is Senna, tell us what trouble's our friend Carlisle and his family," the leader said as she stepped towards the shield; she tilted her questioningly at the two, she didn't know why Carlisle hadn't come himself instead of spending two strangers. Alicia brushed some hair from her face as she tried to calm her wildly beating heart, "How would you feel about coming back to Forks with us?" she asked making the two vampires look at one another confused.

* * *

Walking through the streets of San Francisco, Leah smiled at the warmth of the sun on her skin, this was the closest thing to a holiday that she had taken since before her father had died and it felt nice to be away from La Push; even if it was to track down Garrett. "Where do you think he'll be?" Leah asked as she looked at her boyfriend as they walked down the streets; they were staying with Piper and Leo while they were in the city and the older charmed ones were preparing things for the confrontation for their cousins, even if they weren't going to be there. "If I know Garrett, he'll be hovering around the pier," Aiden said as he wrapped an arm around Leah as they walked along the road towards the promenade; the shewolf tilted her head confused as she wondered why the vampire would be hanging out at the pier on a day like today. It didn't take long for them to track down the pier where Garrett usually hung out; Leah wrinkled her nose as they disappeared from public sight and headed down to the dark and shady environment where Garrett would be hiding. "Garrett," Aiden called as he looked around the dark, he hoped that after he had left Forks the last time after nearly destroying Amelia's relationship with Paul that he would be willing to help them with the Volturi. "Come on Garrett, we need your help," Aiden called as he tried to spot the vampire, he knew that he was around here somewhere but he had a feeling that he'd make them wait before making himself known.

"Now why would you need my help?" Garrett said as he appeared out of the shadows, he raised an eyebrow at the sight of Leah before he turned his attention to Aiden; he had never really gotten on with the male witch and wondered why he had been the one to come to find him. "Carlisle needs your help… something has happened," Aiden said making the vampire look at him, he knew that they wouldn't be here if it wasn't something serious; he wondered what could have happened this time to make them come and find him. "Would you be willing to come back to Forks with us? It would be easier to show you," Leah asked as she moved to stand next to her boyfriend, her brown eyes watching the vampire knowing that they needed his help and they needed more vampires to agree to come back to Forks. Garrett looked between the couple as he tilted his head; he furrowed his brow wondering what could be happening for them to want his help this time.

* * *

Standing in his throne room, Aro frowned as he looked at Irina as she looked around in disgust; she didn't like being in the heart of the Volturi's home. "I hear that my dear friend Carlisle is building an army," Aro said making the blonde vampiress look at him; she stared wondering why Carlisle would risk standing against the Volturi. It was Edward's mates mistake for creating an immortal child and now the entire family were endangered; she wished that she could have found another way around this but after what had happened to her mother, she was a purist to the vampire rules. "Then we must prepare for a battle brother, Carlisle cannot be allowed to get away with his disregard for our rules," Caius said as he looked at Aro, who nodded his head; Irina closed her golden eyes as she realised that this could only end in the destruction of the Olympic Coven. Aro smirked as he looked over to the blonde vampiress, she didn't know that she has given him the perfect excuse to acquire the gifted vampires of Carlisle's coven.

* * *

Translations (Google Translate):

1. Ons is hier om Amun te sien - We are here to see Amun

Please review or favourite or subscribe xxx


	17. Chapter 17: Gathering Together

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related in this story and I do not own anything Charmed related; they are owned by Stephenie Meyer and Constance M. Burge respectively.

This story is set during Breaking Dawn and after the tv and comic series of Charmed, although I'm not sticking to any major storyline.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Gathering Together.**

The Cullens opened their home to seventeen vampires from around the world; the first vampires to arrive were the Denali coven, which consisted of the members Tanya, Kate, Carmen and Eleazar. Shortly after their arrival, the Egyptian coven arrived with Amelia and Paul; which consisted of the members Amun, Kebi, Benjamin and Tia, they were more than willing to help when they heard Renesmee's story. A couple of days later, the Irish coven, which consisted of the members, Siobhan, Liam and Maggie; who had come to help after Rosalie and Emmett went to find them. The Amazon coven arrived within the next few days along with Alicia and Embry, Zafrina and Senna were the only two members to come from the amazon to hear Renesmee's story. Jasper's old friends, Peter and Charlotte, from his nomadic days arrived after Alice and Jasper had talked to them while on their way, they didn't hold much news about the two Cullens when they had arrived but it was clear Amelia was of interest to them. Then there was the nomads, Garrett, who had come back to Forks with Aiden and Leah; he was thrilled to be back in Forks and didn't waste a moment in seeking out his old friend to speak with her. Finally there was Alistair, who had been brought to Forks by Carlisle and Esme; he had been the most difficult to convince to come and stand with the coven, he had a healthy fear of the Volturi and was less than pleased about being brought into this confrontation. Then there had been the last remaining Romanian coven members, Vladimir and Stefan who had arrived uninvited; they seemed more interested in fighting the Volturi than anything else.

* * *

"There's a lot of red eyes around here," Jacob murmured as he walked passed Paul and Amelia, the brunette smiled at him as she eyed the vampires gathered in the room; while they had agreed to hunt elsewhere, the pack weren't comfortable with the amount of vampires that had gathered. The increased number of vampires in the area had forced more Quileute's to phase and some of them were even younger than the ones that had already phased. Furthermore Paul was less than pleased with the amount of time that Amelia was now spending up at the Cullens home, he had noticed her getting close with several of the vampires and it worried him that she might be getting herself into even more trouble. "Are you coming home tonight?" Paul asked softly as he drew Amelia close, the last few days had been stressful between traveling and the amount of vampires that were in the area; he wanted nothing more than to spend some time with his girlfriend alone. "Of course," Amelia said pressing a kiss to his lips before Carlisle called for everyone's attention; the brunette flashed her boyfriend a smile before she looked at Carlisle, who looked a little overwhelmed. "Thank you all for coming to our aid in this hour of need," Carlisle said as he smiled weakly at Esme, she offered him a small smile in return before he looked at those had gathered. Paul laced his fingers with Amelia's as he noticed that Vladimir was watching the brunette, he knew that they had taken a healthy obsession with the three Charmed Ones.

"We all know that this won't be easy and the Volturi won't react well to our gathering but we must all hope that it is enough to make them listen," Carlisle said as everyone listened to what he had to say, they knew that he was right but the Volturi had hidden motives and they needed to be stopped. Alicia looked at Amelia, she knew her sister was hiding something from the group and it was related to why Alice and Jasper had disappeared. "The Volturi are only interested in expanding their power and control, they aren't going to stop unless we make them listen," Amelia said speaking up making a couple of the vampires nod at her words; they all knew that this was going to lead to some sort of fight and there would be lives lost. "Amelia is right, their goal isn't punishment. It's power. It's acquisition. Carlisle might not ask you to fight, but I will, for the sake of my family, but also for yours. And for the way that you want to live," Edward said as he stood from his place beside Bella and walked to stand by Carlisle, he turned to look at those who had willingly gathered to help them.

"Packs will fight. They've never been afraid of vampires," Jacob said as he stepped forward, Paul and Leah nodded their heads agreeing with what their leader had said; Embry shifted as he looked at his friend hoping that he knew what he was getting them into. "We will fight," Tanya said as she stood from her seat with her coven, they had already let the Cullens down once and she did not wish to do it again; her sister had brought this on them all and she wanted to make things right. "This won't be the first time I've fought to keep myself from a king's rule. Here's to freedom from oppression," Garrett said as he stood, he shared a small smile with Kate before he looked at Amelia, who nodded at him; she was pleased with his developing relationship with Kate and had to admit she was glad that he had found someone. "It won't be the first time we have fought evil," Aiden said as he stood, he looked between his sisters, who nodded their heads agreeing with him; he knew that they were going to have to bring their A-Game but he hoped with their heritage would help them. "We will join you," Benjamin said as he and Tia stood, Amun stared at his two coven mates furiously before he jumped outraged that they were getting involved. "I will do the right thing, Amun. You may do as you please," Benjamin said as he looked at his leader annoyed that he wasn't going to help those in need; he hated that his leader was still trying to hide him away.

"We will stand with you," Senna said as she stepped forward, she had a feeling that they would need all the help that they could get when it came to confronting the Volturi; she knew that it was going to take a combined effort to win. "So will we," Siobhan said as she stood from her coven, she nodded her head as she looked around the room of gathered vampires; her eyes flickering between them and the other magical beings in the room. "That didn't take much," Vladimir muttered to Stefan, they both smirked thrilled at the development; they knew that this was what they had been waiting for so that they could finally get revenge for what had happened to them. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Edward said as he glared at the Romanian's, he knew that the two were happy about the sudden development and it was what they had been hoping for. "We'll see," Alistair muttered as he walked passed Edward, who stopped and looked at him as he stormed out of the room, everyone ignored his moodiness and slowly started to flitter out of the room and head to their own. "You ready to go home?" Paul asked softly making Amelia nod her head as she smiled at him weakly, a feeling starting to creep into her stomach as she realised that the 31st of December would be soon upon them.

* * *

Please review or favourite or subscribe xxx


	18. Chapter 18: The Unexpected Proposal

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related in this story and I do not own anything Charmed related; they are owned by Stephenie Meyer and Constance M. Burge respectively.

This story is set during Breaking Dawn and after the tv and comic series of Charmed, although I'm not sticking to any major storyline.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: The Unexpected Proposal.**

Paul grinned as he kissed Amelia, it had been a while since they had been alone like this and he was thrilled to have her to himself; he knew that things were only going to get more hectic. "How about we order some pizza and watch a movie?" Paul suggested as he wrapped his arms around Amelia, the brunette nodded her head making the werewolf grin before he sent her into the living room while he went into the kitchen to order some pizza. The brunette ran a hand through her hair as she moved into their living room, she couldn't believe that they had been together for eight months now and it was only the 1st of November; she hadn't even told Paul about what she had seen on her vision quest. "I ordered one medium margarita and a large meat feast," Paul said as he walked into the living room, he raised an eyebrow at Amelia who had been deep in thought about what she had seen on her vision quest. "That's good, what do you want to watch?" the brunette asked as she sat down on the couch and slipped off her shoes, she couldn't believe how long it had been since she'd been able to relax like a normal teenager; she knew that it would be a long time again before she could again. Paul sat down next to his girlfriend, he knew that she was hiding something from him; he had known that it was related to the vision quest but he hadn't pushed her on what she had seen. "I'm fine with whatever you want to watch," Paul said shrugging as his dark brown eyes looked at her, she swallowed and nodded her head knowing that something was going to happen tonight that would change everything.

* * *

Nibbling on her slice of pizza, Amelia rolled her eyes as she watched Paul started his seventh slice; she was often amazed with how much he could eat. "I don't know how you do it," Amelia mused as she looked at her boyfriend, he chuckled as he looked at her before he ate finished off his slice; the movie was playing quietly in the background and neither of them were really watching it. "It's part of being a wolf Lia," Paul said before he leant forward and kissed her softly, the brunette laughed softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck; Paul made a noise as he suddenly became torn between his pizza slice and his girlfriend. "You want to finish that slice don't you?" Amelia asked softly as a smile filled her face amused at her boyfriend, who suddenly looked like a confused puppy since he was torn between what to choose; the brunette pushed herself back making him grin at her. "That right there is why I love you," Paul said before he started to eat the slice of pizza, Amelia rolled her eyes as she climbed off the couch and watched him for a moment; she knew that they wouldn't be going anywhere tonight. "I'm going to get changed," the brunette said making Paul nod his head as he eyed the rest of the pizza, she laughed as she left the room and headed upstairs knowing that when she returned he would have finished the two pizzas. The brunette entered their bedroom and sighed as she looked at the clothes that Paul had left on the floor; shaking her head, she moved around the room picking the clothes up until she reached a set of Paul's worn old jeans that he'd had for a while.

As Amelia picked up the jeans, a small black box fell onto the floor out of the pocket making her furrow her brow as she carefully moved to put the dirty clothes in the washing basket before she moved to pick the box up. Carefully opening the box, Amelia choked as she saw what was inside of it before she heard Paul sigh as he appeared behind her. "I should have figured that you'd find it sooner or later," he said as he slowly approached her, the brunette looked at him speechless as she tried to wrap her head around what she was holding in her hands; she couldn't believe that he had something like this. "It belonged to my Grandmother and she said before she died that when I found my imprint that I shouldn't waste a moment with her," Paul said as he carefully took the box from the brunette, he could see that she was shocked about the fact that he had an engagement ring. Paul licked his lips as he slowly sank down onto one knee as Amelia tried to stop herself from hyperventilating, she suddenly felt faint and was glad that she hadn't seen this coming.

"I had planned to ask you at Christmas but I think now would be better," Paul said as he smiled up at her, he didn't think he could wait now that she had found the ring; he didn't know how else to ask her. Amelia messed with the liquid silver wolf necklace that Paul had got her for her eighteenth birthday; she couldn't believe that he was down on one knee in front of her about to ask her to marry him. "Amelia Elizabeth Matthews, you are my soul mate, the one person in this crazy world that was meant for me and I don't know what I would ever do if I couldn't call you mine; will you marry me?" Paul asked as he held the box open so that she could see the 18ct gold quarter carat diamond solitaire ring; he looked up at her with his big brown eyes that made Amelia's heart just melt as tears filled her eyes and she nodded her head. "Yes," she said softly making Paul grin as he took the ring from its box and slipped it onto her finger, the brunette wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him as she started to cry making Paul chuckle. "You're not meant to cry Lia," Paul teased softly as he kissed her, she nodded her head as she rested her head against his, she couldn't believe that they were engaged; she allowed him to kiss her again as a smile filled her face. "Why don't we celebrate?" Amelia said making Paul tilt his head confused until she dropped her hands to low making him stare at her taken back as he realised what she was suggesting; the wolf grinned knowing that there was nothing that he wouldn't do for her.

* * *

Staring at her engagement ring as she sat in bed, Amelia couldn't stop from smiling as she felt Paul kiss down her neck as he climbed back into bed; she still couldn't believe that she was engaged. "I love you," Amelia said as she turned to face Paul, he smirked as he kissed her lips softly and pulled her to him; he couldn't believe that she had said yes, he knew that they were only young still but he wasn't going to wait around. "I love you too Lia," Paul said making the brunette roll her eyes as she felt him run his hands along her bare back; she knew what he was thinking but she doubted that they would be having a long engagement after the battle. "How do you think everyone will take our engagement?" Amelia asked softly as they lay in bed together, the brunette closed her eyes as she felt Paul trace his hand up and down her back. Paul licked his lips, only Sam and Jared had known that he had been planning to ask Amelia to marry him; they had both been really supportive, however he worried how Old Quil would react when the news broke. "I don't know," Paul said softly as he rested his head against Amelia's, he didn't care what happened he wasn't going to let anything stop him marrying her.

* * *

Please review or favourite or subscribe xxx


	19. Chapter 19: Some Bad News

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related in this story and I do not own anything Charmed related; they are owned by Stephenie Meyer and Constance M. Burge respectively.

This story is set during Breaking Dawn and after the tv and comic series of Charmed, although I'm not sticking to any major storyline.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Some Bad News.**

Alicia and Aiden stared at their sister shocked as she turned up wearing an engagement ring, they didn't know what to say about her sudden engagement to Paul; they hadn't expected that this would happen. "I can't believe that you're engaged," Alicia said smiling at her sister as they watched Bella train with her shield, the brunette grinned as she looked at her sister before Alicia moved to help Bella again; the younger brunette had been teaching Bella along with Kate on how to expand her shield to shield other people. "Have you told Dad?" Aiden asked softly making Amelia roll her eyes annoyed at her brother, she knew that he wanted what was best for her but she wanted him to butt out since it was her life. "I have, he was happy for me," Amelia said as she remembered the conversation that she'd had with their father; Jonathon had cried when he had heard that his eldest daughter was engaged, it hadn't even surprised him that his daughter was doing this. "So have you decided when you are asking Leah," Amelia said making her brother glare at her, he wasn't surprised that his sister had seen this coming and he doubted that it would be long before he himself would be engaged; he only hoped that Leah said yes. "Nope but Dad sent me the ring that he asked Mum to marry him with," Aiden said making Amelia grin at her brother before Leah approached them, the brunette flashed her, a smile as she slipped away to find Paul. "What was that about?" Leah asked softly as she noticed Amelia leaving, she furrowed her brow as she tried to figure out what was going on; she knew that Aiden was hiding something from her and it worried her.

"Amelia was talking about her engagement, how are things going with Emily?" Aiden asked as he tilted his head to look at his girlfriend, he knew that she had been down at her cousin's helping her out since Emily was currently 20 weeks pregnant with her and Sam's first child. "They're good, she's still refusing to learn the gender and the wedding plans are all set for January," Leah said shrugging, she had nearly laughed when she had realised that Emily would be nearly seven months pregnant when she married Sam; however her cousin refused to move her wedding. "Aiden, do you think that we'll ever get married?" Leah asked him curiously, she tilted her head as she looked at her boyfriend who paled slightly before he shook her head making her sigh sadly. "Not anytime soon, I mean we're already bound together," Aiden said as he tried to throw Leah off the scent, he didn't want her to know that he was preparing to pop the question. Leah pursed her lips as she stared at her boyfriend for a moment before she stormed away, she had always dreamed of her wedding day and now with Emily nearly married and Amelia engaged she wondered if she would ever have her day.

* * *

Paul sighed as he looked at Billy, he should have known the moment that the elder had called him to his home that it wasn't going to end well; Billy had been thrilled to hear about his engagement to Amelia. "What did he want?" Paul asked as he looked over at Lizzie who was pottering around the house, she flashed him a small smile as she went; he had been surprised to find out that she and Jacob were now dating, even though she didn't know his secret. "He wants to come home for Christmas, said he wants to meet your girlfriend," Billy said knowing that Paul wasn't going to take this news well; the young man hadn't seen his father in years and now Robert wanted to come home to see his son because he heard from Old Quil that Paul was dating a pale face. Paul ran a stressed hand through his hair, he knew that his father wasn't going to be happy that he was engaged to Amelia; however he was happy and that was all that mattered to him. "Dad, I'm home," Rachel called making Billy look at Paul apologetically, he knew that the wolf wouldn't want to be dealing with his daughter right now; he had attempted to warn Rachel off but she refused to listen.

"Paul, I didn't realise that you were here," Rachel said as a smile broke out on her face at the sight of him; Lizzie rolled her eyes as Jacob's older sister as she passed, she didn't know the secret but even she could see that Rachel was infatuated with Paul. "Yes, I came to tell your dad about my engagement," Paul said making the smile fall off Rachel's face in shock of his words, she stared at him speechless making the red head chuckle before Rachel put a fake smile on her face. "That's great Paul, I'm so happy for you and Amelia," Rachel said making Billy raise an eyebrow at his daughter, she had spent the entire day yesterday explaining to him why she didn't think Paul and Amelia would last. Paul nodded to her in thanks before he looked at Billy, he smiled at him before he pushed himself to his feet; "I better be getting home, thanks Billy for letting me know about my dad," Paul said nodding at him before he walked out of the house. As soon as Paul was gone, Billy and Lizzie looked at Rachel who huffed before she stormed off to her bedroom and slammed the door behind her. "Don't worry Billy, she'll get over it," Lizzie said as she walked towards the old man and handed him, his coffee; she flashed him a reassuring smile as he grinned up at her, he was glad that his Jacob had someone like her.

* * *

"So when do you think your sister and Paul will get married?" Embry asked as he looked at Alicia, she rolled her eyes as she kissed his lips while she continued to clean the dished. "Knowing Amelia, it'll be sometime next year… she's never wanted a long engagement," Alicia said as she handed the dish that she had been washing so that he could dry it; Embry nodded his head, he knew that Paul wasn't the sort to wait around about this either. The two worked in silence for a moment before Alicia looked at her boyfriend, the two of them were currently seniors in high school and it had crossed her mind that they would be graduating in July. "What are you going to do after graduation?" Alicia asked curiously, she tilted her head as she looked at her boyfriend who was silent for a moment; he knew that college wasn't an option because of his pack duties but he hadn't really thought about what he was going to do. "I don't know… what about you?" Embry asked making Alicia shrug, she had the same problem as him because of her Charmed duties; she couldn't risk going off the college and had already started to think about the local community college. "Probably the community college, I'm not sure what I want to study yet; Aiden studied education and Amelia did Literature," Alicia said as she thought about her siblings, the last few years had been tough of them and she couldn't believe that she'd be the first one of them to actually finish high school and make it to graduation.

* * *

Please review or favourite or subscribe xxx


	20. Chapter 20: Christmas Eve

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related in this story and I do not own anything Charmed related; they are owned by Stephenie Meyer and Constance M. Burge respectively.

This story is set during Breaking Dawn and after the tv and comic series of Charmed, although I'm not sticking to any major storyline.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Christmas Eve.**

"So how are you feeling about meeting Paul's father?" Leah asked as she helped Amelia in the kitchen, it was Matthews's family tradition to have a family dinner together on Christmas Eve and with the Volturi battle fast approaching, it had been more important than ever. Amelia glanced at Leah as the two prepared to serve dessert, she had yet to meet with Robert Lahote but Paul had turned up for the dinner looking annoyed and it didn't take much to see that his father was the cause. "I'm not even thinking about it, so what's going on with you and Aiden?" Amelia asked as she noted the distance between her brother and his girlfriend, she had noticed since her engagement to Paul that things were slowly getting worse for the other couple. Leah sighed as she looked at the 18ct gold quarter carat diamond solitaire ring that Amelia wore on her finger, "Every time I try and talk to Aiden about the future of our relationship he just pushes me away, I do want to get married one day," Leah said softly as she bit her lip, she was starting to feel like she did when Sam had left her for Emily and it upset her that Aiden wasn't even interested in talking about their future together. Amelia nodded her head knowing better than to give away what her brother had planned, she had told him that it was a stupid idea and that he should just propose already before he pushed Leah too far. "My brother can be an idiot sometimes, but just give him some time," Amelia said as Alicia walked into the kitchen with the last of the plates from dinner with Sue; the gathering had grown to include several of the neighbours. Leah looked at Amelia who winked at her before she headed back into the dining room with some plates of dessert; Leah furrowed her brow wondering what the brunette knew that she didn't.

* * *

Leah gritted her teeth as Aiden made another joke about not getting married, she didn't know how much more of this she could take but she knew that she couldn't take much more of it. Alicia looked at the shewolf as Embry wrapped his arms around her, she could see that Leah was upset about Aiden's words and she hoped that her brother wasn't going to make this worse by continuing to talk. "So when are you thinking of getting married?" Jonathon asked as he looked between his eldest daughter and her fiancé, he couldn't have been happier that she was engaged even if she was only eighteen. Amelia blushed as Paul wrapped an arm around her waist the brunette had chosen to wear a burgundy off the shoulder textured midi pencil dress paired with black gladiator sandal boots for the Christmas party. "We were thinking an autumn wedding," Paul said as he laced his fingers with Amelia's, the brunette nodded her head as she spotted Leah arguing with Aiden; the shewolf was wearing a green mini dress with sequin and lace paired with black heeled sandals. "For Christ sake Leah… I was going to ask you to marry me tomorrow," Aiden snapped making everyone fall quiet and look at the couple, Leah blinked as she stared at her boyfriend before she swallowed as he produced a small black box making Jonathon grin as he recognised it. Aiden took a deep breath before he got down on one knee, "This ring belonged to my mother and I want you to have it, you mean everything to be Lee and I don't know what I would ever do without you, Leah Clearwater will you marry me?" Aiden asked as Leah felt tears start to fall from her eyes.

Leah stared at Aiden shocked as she realised what he had been doing when he had repeatedly told her that he didn't want to get married; she blinked back tears as she slowly started to nod her head. "Yes," Leah breathed as she allowed Aiden to slowly slip the platinum quarter carat diamond solitaire ring onto her finger; she grinned as she threw her arms around Aiden's neck and kissed him, she couldn't believe that he had asked her to marry him. Everyone moved forward to congratulate the couple while Sam hung back as he stared shocked at his ex-girlfriend and former fiancée, he swallowed torn between his emotions of being happy that Leah was finally moved on and being jealous that she would be marrying someone else. "Congratulations," Emily said as she rested a hand on her stomach, she knew that this would be a shock for her own fiancé even though they were getting married soon and were having a little boy in fourteen weeks' time. "I can't believe you finally asked her," Amelia said as she hugged her brother, she knew that Aiden had wanted to wait until tomorrow but the brunette had to admit that how he had asked her was better than what he had planned. Aiden chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Leah, he knew that the next couple of weeks would be stressful especially with the fight that was coming up against the Volturi but he hoped that one day soon he would get to call her his wife.

* * *

Paul furrowed his brow as they walked into his home quietly so that they didn't wake his father, his sensitive hearing perked at the sound that he could hear as he looked over at Amelia. "Can you hear that?" he asked making the brunette furrow her brow as she slipped off her black gladiator sandal boots, she looked at her fiancé confused as she carefully stepped out of her shoes and picked them up while Paul looked around confused. "I can hear something… I don't know what it is," Paul said as he stepped closer to her, they had been engaged for seven weeks and he couldn't wait to be able to call her his wife. Amelia tilted her head confused as Paul stopped walking as his eyes suddenly snapped to the brunette, he looked as she confused for a moment before he grinned as he moved towards her. "Paul, what's going on?" Amelia asked as he slowly reached out and rested a hand on her stomach, the brunette's eyes widened as she realised what he could be hearing; images of her vision quest flickered through her mind as Paul pressed an ear to her stomach and grinned. "I think you're pregnant?" Paul said softly as he looked up at Amelia, she tilted her head as she realised that her vision quest had been right about her future.

"I can hear a heartbeat and it's not yours," Paul said as he rested a hand on Amelia's stomach, the last time the two of them had been intimate was the night that Paul had asked her to marry him. Amelia licked her lips as she tried to wrap her head around what he was saying, she knew that this would add problems to their future together; they still had to think about the Volturi confrontation and now they were not only planning their wedding but now there was a chance that they were expecting their first born as well. Amelia swallowed as she rested her hand over Paul's on her stomach, she knew that he would want her to be even more careful now if she was pregnant and if the confrontation turned into a battle then he would want her to leave. "Whatever happens I love you," Paul said as he kissed his fiancée softly, he knew that he would protect her no matter what happened.

* * *

Please review or favourite or subscribe xxx


	21. Chapter 21: Hints of the Future

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related in this story and I do not own anything Charmed related; they are owned by Stephenie Meyer and Constance M. Burge respectively.

This story is set during Breaking Dawn and after the tv and comic series of Charmed, although I'm not sticking to any major storyline.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: Hints of the Future.**

Paul glared at his father as he introduced Amelia to him, he could already see what his father was thinking and he hoped that he would at least get to know her before he made up his mind on her. "It's nice to meet you," Amelia said as she smiled politely at Robert, who nodded his head as his brown eyes looked over his son's imprint; he couldn't believe that he had imprinted on a pale face witch. Paul took the brunette's hand in comfort knowing that his father wasn't going to make this easy on her; he hoped that his father wouldn't force him to do something that he would later regret. "I wish I could say the same, so Amelia what is it you do?" Robert asked as he looked at the brunette, he could see what Old Quil had been talking about; he didn't think Amelia was good enough for his son and he didn't know what he could do about it to force his son to end the relationship. "I've been doing a lot around the tribe lately, but I am mainly a librarian assistant," Amelia said as she looked at Robert, she could sense his dislike for her with her empathy and she had a feeling that today was only going to get worse. Robert pursed his lips as he watched his son with the brunette; he wondered what his son had done to be cursed in such a way by his own ancestors. There was an awkward silence for a moment before a jingling filled the air and Aiden orbed into the house, he looked between Amelia and Robert before he cleared his throat. "We have a demon issue," Aiden said hating that he was interrupted her meeting her future father-in-law however they needed her and there was no way around it; Amelia nodded her head as she kissed Paul softly before hurrying over to her brother so that he could orb them out.

* * *

"Okay what is going on?" Amelia asked as she and Aiden orbed into the attic as Alicia worked through the Book of Shadows; she glanced at her siblings before she continued what she was doing. Aiden licked his lips as he looked at Amelia, he knew that she wasn't going to be happy when she learnt why she had been dragged from her first meeting with Paul's father. "Demon attack," Alicia muttered as she finally found what she was looking for, she swallowed as she read the page as her siblings moved to join her; they paused as they looked at the title of the page about Parasite Demons. "We so don't need this right now," Amelia said as she ran a hand through her hair, she knew that this couldn't be good especially with the fact that they had to face up against the Volturi in a couple of days. Aiden nodded his head as he ran a hand through his hair, he knew that they needed all of their energy for the coming confrontation and now they had to deal with this. Before any of the siblings could react, they found themselves thrown to the floor; Amelia groaned as she pushed herself up as she looked at the Parasite Demon that was stood over Aiden with a hand raised. "Aiden," Leah called as she hurried towards her fallen fiancé as Amelia flicked her hands and slammed the demon with telekinesis to push him away from Aiden before he could drain his powers. Alicia produced an energy ball as she glared at the demon; she hated ones that thought that they could get the drop on them like that. "I'm okay," Aiden said as he rubbed the back of his head as Alicia threw the energy ball at the demon who faded out before appearing by Amelia; the brunette swallowed knowing that she didn't just have herself to think about anymore.

"I have waited a long time to have a charmed one," the demon said making Amelia roll her eyes knowing that she had to act quickly before she found herself in big trouble; the brunette knew that this was just a sign of things to come. Amelia jerked her hands at the same time that Alicia launched an energy ball causing the demon to explode; the past knocked everyone away from where the demon had been standing. Amelia groaned as she carefully picked herself up, she hissed in pain before noticing that she had a piece of furniture buried in her side; she cursed knowing that this was going to cause a few problems. "Is everyone okay?" Aiden asked as he helped Leah to her feet, she gave him a small smile before they noticed that Amelia had been injured while Alicia was carefully pulling herself out from where she had been buried. "Lia," Aiden said as he hurried to his sister's side, he knew that she had been closer to the blast than the others and should have expected this. Leah carefully pulled the wooden stake out of Amelia's side while Aiden prepared to heal her; however the moment the wood was removed the injury quickly healed itself up in a blue light making Amelia stare while Leah looked confused. "The last time that I saw something like that was when Aunt Piper was pregnant with Wyatt," Aiden said as he looked at his sister, she bit her lip as she smiled at him before Leah noticed the noise that Paul had the night before.

"You're pregnant," Leah said before hugging Amelia in excitement, she knew that Paul would be thrilled at the news and she wondered how long the brunette had known that she was expecting. Aiden and Alicia stared at the sister who grinned as she nodded her head confirming what Leah had said, she knew that this was a shock for them but she had no intentions of stopping her duties as a Charmed one over this. "Why didn't you say something?" Aiden asked a little upset about the fact that she hadn't told him and he worried that it was because of what had happened last time; he didn't want to lose his sister again over something like this. "I found out yesterday after the dinner, Paul noticed the heartbeat," Amelia said shrugging as Alicia moved to hug her sister, she knew how much this meant to her older sister and she was happy for her. Watching his two sisters hug, Aiden swallowed knowing that this changed things for the Volturi confrontation; he wasn't about to lose his future niece or nephew over this. "I'm not staying behind for the Volturi confrontation… I've already talked about this with Paul and I will continue by duties just like aunt Piper did," Amelia said knowing what her brother was thinking.

* * *

Pursing his lips as he waited for the demon to return from his simple task, he wondered if this set of Charmed ones were as capable as the last; he ran a hand through his dark hair as his advisor watched him nervously. "The Parasite Demon failed my lord," the underling said as he ducked his head, he knew that his master wouldn't be pleased with this news; everything pointed to these new Charmed ones being his destruction and he wasn't about to allow that to happen. "They are more powerful than we expected," the demon mused as he turned to look at the underling who shivered as he watched the cold brown eyes of his master focus on him; the demon frowned wondering why none of his men had succeeded yet. "Send someone to spy on them… my time is drawing near and we must be prepared," the demon said as he dismissed the underling before he moved to his desk, he hoped that the oracle could give him some good news about his campaign.

* * *

Please review or favourite or subscribe xxx


	22. Chapter 22: Preparing for Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related in this story and I do not own anything Charmed related; they are owned by Stephenie Meyer and Constance M. Burge respectively.

This story is set during Breaking Dawn and after the tv and comic series of Charmed, although I'm not sticking to any major storyline.

Sorry for the delay... i had to send my laptop away for repairs.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Preparing for Battle.**

Aiden sighed as he wrapped his arms around Leah, they were all gathering together since it was the night before the battle; he looked around as Benjamin started a bonfire to keep everyone warm. "Now that's what I'm talking about. Old pre-battle bonfire, telling war stories, or just standing like freaking statues," Jacob said as he sat down, he had managed to convince his imprint to spend the day with his father on the reservation so that she would be safe. Aiden licked his lips as he watched the vampires sit around the fire, he knew that this was going to be difficult confrontation and he had a feeling that it was going to get worse. "What are you thinking about?" Leah asked as she looked at her fiancé, she knew that he had been quiet for a while now and it made her curiously about what he was thinking. Aiden looked away from the scene in front of him, he blinked for a moment as he realised that this could be the last time that he spent any time with her. "I love you," Aiden said as he felt a fear that he had never felt before, he knew that there was a bigger chance that either of them could be killed during this confrontation; he didn't know what he would do if he lost Leah. "I love you too," Leah said as she smiled softly at her fiancé; she hugged his side as he looked down at her, they both knew that there was a lot at stake and that if this was there last night together then they weren't going to waste it.

The couple were silent for a moment before Aiden looked at Leah curiously, "How would you feel about getting married in October?" he asked making her look at him; she smiled softly before she kissed his lips knowing that he was worrying about their future. "I like the sound of that," Leah said as she cuddled closer to his body, she could feel that he was getting a little cold and she wanted him to be warm enough; she watched him closely as everyone talked about their memories of battles. "What about you witch? Any interesting battles?" Vladimir asked as he looked at Aiden, his red eyes filled with something that unsettled Leah; she didn't know what he hoped to get out of her fiancé but she had a feeling that he wasn't after a good story. Aiden was wearing a black T-shirt with Y-neck and black skinny jeans with rips paired with black work boot in leather and a black leather rider jacket so that he was prepared for the battle, he wanted to wear something that would make him stand out along with his sisters during the confrontation.

* * *

Paul wrapped his arms around Amelia as she approached him; she closed her eyes knowing that they needed to be careful, they were eight weeks pregnant and they knew that nothing was more important than their unborn child. "Are you okay?" Paul asked softly making Amelia nod her head, she kissed Paul on the lips knowing that this was going to be difficult for them; she closed her eyes as she cuddled into his arms, she worried what the next day could bring. "I'm okay," Amelia assured him as she looked up at him, she allowed him to hold her close before she glanced over at her brother and Leah; they knew that this was only the beginning of the trouble that was coming their way and a hint of what their future could hold for them. "I just wish I could see tomorrow better, I don't know what Aro will do and it worries me," Amelia said knowing that she would be blind when they entered the confrontation; she hoped that Alice would arrive in time to help them. Paul sighed as he rested his head against hers; he closed his eyes knowing that stress wasn't good for the baby, he couldn't wait to become a father and he didn't care what anyone else thought. "Promise me that you'll be careful tomorrow," Amelia said making Paul chuckle as he brushed some hair from her face; he knew that it was silly but he couldn't believe that this was where they were now.

Amelia was wearing a black deep V-neck T-shirt and black skinny biker jeans paired with black leather ankle boots and a black quilted bomber jacket for the battle and even if she had hidden her stomach so that no one knew that she was pregnant; she had to mentally prepare herself for what was coming. "I promise… and you promise that you'll be careful, it's not just your wellbeing that I worry about," Paul said as he ran his fingers through her hair before he looked over at the bonfire, he listened to the story that Aiden was telling and he was a little impressed about what he could hear. "I will, I have every intention of marrying you," Amelia said smiling up at Paul, she knew that she would do anything for him and she hoped that tomorrow went better than planned she wasn't sure what she would do when things went south.

* * *

Alicia rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she laid her head on Embry's shoulder, she closed her eyes knowing that it was going to be a long night; she knew that she should rest while she could but she didn't want to miss a moment with Embry. Her boyfriend chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her, he knew that she was trying to stay awake but he didn't mind that she was tired; he just hoped that she rested before tomorrow. "What do you think it will be like?" Alicia asked as she opened her eyes and looked up at Embry, she knew that there was no way to know what tomorrow would hold; she knew that even Amelia was having problems seeing what was going to happen something that unsettled the small coven. Alicia was wearing a black top with V-neck in crepe and black acid skinny jeans paired with black quilted ankle boots and a black leather biker jacket for the battle so that she wouldn't have any problems if the battle occurred. "I don't know… I am hoping for Seth's sake that they listen," Embry said as he looked over at the young Clearwater, he knew that he was worrying and that Bella wasn't helping by keeping him away from Renesmee while the little girl slept.

"I don't know what he'll do if he loses Nessie, she means a lot to him," Embry said as they watched Seth from a distance, Alicia sighed wondering how he must be feeling; she knew that Amelia would be able to sense it but she didn't want disturb her sister while she was with Paul. "That the least of his worries if the Volturi don't listen, they'll kill us all if they get the chance," Alicia said as she looked at Embry, she knew that she was thinking negatively but she knew that the chances of coming out of this were slim if the Volturi couldn't be stopped. Embry looked at his imprint, he knew that she was worried about how tomorrow would go down and he didn't blame her but right now he didn't want to think about it. "Let's forget about that for now," Embry said as he pressed a quick kiss to her lips, he would do anything to take her mind off tomorrow and he knew that it was going to be a difficult day; he just hoped that the Volturi weren't going to cause more trouble for them than they were ready for.

* * *

Please review or favourite or subscribe xxx


	23. Chapter 23: The Volturi Arrive

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related in this story and I do not own anything Charmed related; they are owned by Stephenie Meyer and Constance M. Burge respectively.

This story is set during Breaking Dawn and after the tv and comic series of Charmed, although I'm not sticking to any major storyline.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three: The Volturi Arrive.**

"The red coats are coming. The red coats are coming," Garrett said as he bounced on the heels of his feet, his red eyes focused straight ahead of him as the Volturi slowly appeared in the distance; everyone was gathered together in the field that had been chosen for the confrontation. Alicia swallowed as she ran her fingers through Embry's grey fur with black spots, she smiled at him weakly before she walked away to join her siblings; she knew that this was a tense situation but she just hoped that everything was going to be okay. "Are you ready?" Aiden asked as he glanced at Leah, she was standing next to Jacob as they waited for the Volturi to stop; the sisters nodded as they tried to remain focused on what was going to happen, they were blinded to the future since Amelia couldn't see anything. "Carlisle what an army you have gathered to fight against us," Aro said as he stepped forward as the Volturi came to a stop, his eyes flittering over the vampires gathered as if searching for something; he pursed his lips as he didn't find what he was looking for. Carlisle carefully walked forward knowing that this was their only chance that they had to explain what was going on; he looked ahead at the Volturi and their gathered witnesses hoping that this would work. "We did not do what you are accusing us of," Carlisle said as he tried to convince them that they were innocent, his golden eyes flickered across the crowd as Caius stepped forward, his red eyes glaring at the group as if he thought that they were nothing more than an annoying pest. "Do you take us for fools Carlisle… we can see the child," Caius said as he moved to stand next to Aro, who nodded his head as he watched the group; it was clear that this wasn't going to be as easy as they thought.

"The child is not an immortal," Carlisle shouted as he looked around the field, he could see that this was going to be difficult and he had a feeling that this wasn't going to end well; he glanced over at his wife wondering what would happen to them. Murmurs arouse through the Volturi as they waited to see what Aro would do over what Carlisle had said; they had been brought here to see Aro punish the Cullens for breaking a law and that was what they wanted to see. "Ask anyone of our witnesses, they will tell you," Carlisle said as if pleading with his old friend to listen, he knew that it was best to try and win Aro around since he was the one that made all of the decisions for the Volturi and it was him that could stop all of this. "I think I will ask your son since the child clings to his newborn mate," Aro said as his eyes focused on Edward and Bella, he smirked knowing that with one touch he would know everything; he wanted to know where Alice was and he knew that the bronze haired vampire would be able to give him that information. Edward smiled weakly at Bella as he slowly moved away from her and slowly started to make his way towards Aro, he knew what the Volturi leader wanted and he knew that he wouldn't be pleased that he wouldn't find it. Aro grinned as he quickly took Edward's hand in hopes to finally have what he wanted, however he was shocked by the thoughts of the other vampire before he looked back Renesmee. "I would like to meet her," Aro said as he stared at the little girl that stood with her mother, he swallowed as Edward nodded his head stiffly.

"We are going to have to compromise here… why don't we take this to the middle of the field," Edward said as he looked back at his wife and daughter, he didn't want them to close to the Volturi. Aro nodded his head eagerly as he signalled for his guard to stay before he started to follow Edward to the middle of the field with only a few of his trusted guard at his side. "Bella why don't you join us with a couple of our friends," Edward said as he looked at his wife, he hoped that she understood that this was their chance to make them listen. Bella nodded her head before she took her daughter's hand, she briefly wondered for a moment who she should take with her then she looked at Jacob knowing that it would be better if he came instead of Seth. "Emmett, Jacob… Amelia," Bella asked making the brunette look at her, she nodded her head while Paul whimpered as he realised that his fiancée was going near the vampire that had come to kill them. The group of five carefully walked towards the middle of the snowy field, Bella leading the way as she made sure that everyone was protected by her shield while Amelia hung back knowing that she had to be prepared.

"Ahh young Bella, immortal suits you," Aro said as his eyes roamed over the newborn, he watched her for a moment before he turned his attention to Renesmee who looked at her parents then back at the Volturi leader that held her fate in his hands. "And this must be your daughter Renesmee," Aro purred as he stared at the little girl amazed, he couldn't believe that she was half vampire, she was meant to be no more than four months old yet she looked so much older. "Hello Aro," Renesmee greeted as she stepped towards him, her finger carefully lifting towards his face instead of his outstretched hand that Aro offered her; he stared at her confused before she touched him and showed him her story. "Magnifico," Aro said as he allowed Renesmee to step back towards her mother, he stared at her amazed as he listened to her strange heartbeat; he had never experienced anything like this before in his existence. "Half-mortal, half-immortal," Aro said as Caius glared at the small group, his red eyes looked at his brother in disbelief that he was being taken in by this. Bella looked at Edward as he carefully started to lead his family and the small group back to the others before Caius spoke up; Jacob snarled as the blonde haired vampire questioned Aro.

"You think they have fooled me brother? Well maybe the Charmed one will convince you," Aro said as he turned his attention to Amelia, his red eyes gleaming at the fact that it was her that Bella had chosen to approach; several vampires whispered as the brunette stopped walking. Jacob paused by her side for a moment, he looked up at Paul who was close to approaching his fiancée, he knew that if the dark silver wolf did then there was going to be trouble. "Amelia… it's lovely to see you again," Aro said as he stepped towards the brunette, he watched as Edward and Bella continued back to their coven while the russet brown wolf stayed by Amelia's side; he knew that she would be able to show him even more than Edward and Renesmee had. "Aro," Amelia greeted stiffly, she knew that she had to be careful if she wanted to make it away from him alive, she carefully approached the vampire who smiled at her while Paul who whimpered at what was happening. "Would you show me what you know?" Aro asked as he offered his hand to Amelia, he watched the brunette curiously as she stared at him for a moment before she nodded her head; he knew that the witches had a very powerful mental shield and he had experienced it once before. Amelia took a deep breath as she stepped closer to Aro and took his hand, she stared up into his red eyes as she pulled away her mental shield; she knew that this wasn't going to be pleasant.

* * *

Please review or favourite or subscribe xxx


	24. Chapter 24: Irina's Punishment

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related in this story and I do not own anything Charmed related; they are owned by Stephenie Meyer and Constance M. Burge respectively.

This story is set during Breaking Dawn and after the tv and comic series of Charmed, although I'm not sticking to any major storyline.

Chapter contains sections from the Breaking Dawn book.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Irina's Punishment.**

Aro yelped in pain as he pulled his hand from Amelia, who smiled innocently as he shook his hand; he had seen enough of her thoughts and she didn't want him knowing more than he needed to. "Thank you Amelia," Aro said as he stepped back away from the witch, he knew better to get on the wrong side of the brunette especially at a time like this; he watched as she nodded her head before she headed back to the group on the other side of the field. Caius carefully moved towards Aro, his red eyes flickering from Amelia to her siblings as she quickly moved to re-join them with the werewolf that was with her. "What are we to do brother? With the Charmed ones siding with the Cullens, our authority had greatly weakened," Caius said as he glared at the witches, he had wanted them destroyed when they had made themselves known but he had never expected them to be so powerful. Aro looked at his brother, they had come here for a reason and they wanted this to work out in the favour, they couldn't walk away like a wounded dog. "Artifice. Where is the informer? Let her come forward," Caius asked as he realised that Aro didn't know what to do now, he looked around wildly as Irina slowly appeared from the crowd; she had been hiding in the back of crowd with the wives. Irina glanced nervously up the field at the Cullens, she stopped when she spotted her sisters and family unbelieving that they were her. . She stared for a moment before Demetri pushed her towards Aro and Caius, Irina blinked her golden eyes as she turned to look at the two masters; she knew that she was going to be in a lot of trouble now. "Is that the child that you saw?" Caius asked as he walked towards the blonde vampiress, he glared at her wanting what they had come for; he knew that she held the key to winning this and he didn't care what it took.

"I don't know that child is bigger than the one that I saw," Irina said as she looked down at her hands, she knew that she had caused a lot of trouble of this but there was no denying that the child before her had changed since she had last seen her. Caius frowned as he walked towards her, he didn't like what he was hearing and it was clear to everyone that he wanted some sort of war to happen. "Now sweetling, show me what you are trying to tell us," Aro said in a sugary sweet voice as he tried to reclaim some of the control of the situation; he knew that Caius would do anything to win even if it meant destroying the Cullens with no evidence. Irina took Aro's hand as she showed him again what she had seen, she kept her eyes down ashamed that she hadn't checked out the facts first before she had started all of this. "You see, Caius? It's a simple matter of getting what we need," Aro said as he smiled at his brother who ignored him as he glared up at the group of gathered vampires; he knew that they weren't going to be able to pull this back if they didn't do something now. Irina looked between the two brothers before she glanced back at her sisters, she knew that all of this was her fault; she had brought so much trouble to the Cullens and her family over a glimpse of something that she hadn't understood. "So you appear to have been quite mistaken in your allegations," Caius said as a smirk filled his face, he watched as Tanya and Kate leant forward anxiously to see where he was going with this; it was clear since things weren't going as planned that Caius and he was going to find another way to get what he wanted.

"I'm sorry, I should have made sure of what I was seeing. But I had no idea…" Irina said as she gestured towards Edward and his small family, she knew that she had made a grave mistake and she had to deal with the consequences. Caius ignored Aro as he walked towards the vampiress, he smirked knowing that there was a reason that Irina had come to them and it wasn't because of the hybrid. "We all know you made a mistake. I meant to speak of your motivations," Caius said brusquely as he watched her, he knew that there was something that had caused Irina to turn against the Cullens; he wanted it to be the key that he had been waiting for. The blonde blinked as she stared at the Volturi leader, she hadn't expected this from him and it made her nervous; she looked at her sisters for a moment. "You were unhappy with the Cullens, were you not?" Caius said as Irina turned to look at him, she nodded her head as her miserable golden eyes looked away from her sisters; she was still upset about what had happened and they knew that. "I was unhappy because the werewolves killed my friend and the Cullens wouldn't stand aside to let me avenge him," Irina said as she heard a snarl build from the wolves, she ignored it as she continued to look at Caius who seemed satisfied again with the direction of things. "So the Cullens sided with the werewolves against our own kind… against the friend of a friend even," Caius said summarizing, he was getting what he wanted for the war and he knew that Irina had no idea what she was really causing. It was clear that Caius was ticking down his list, he was looking for an accusation that would stick.

"If you would like to make a formal complaint against the werewolves and the Cullens for supporting their actions, now would be the perfect time," Caius said as a tiny cruel smile, he was waiting for Irina to give him his next excuse; Irina jaw jerked up and her shoulders squared as she realised what Caius was trying to do. "No, I have no complaint against the wolves or the Cullens. You came here today to destroy an immortal child. No immortal child exists. This is my mistake and I take full responsibility for it. But the Cullens are innocent, and you have no reason to still be here, I'm so sorry," Irina said as she looked at her sister and then the Cullens. The blonde sighed as she turned to look at the Volturi, her golden eyes flickered over certain members knowing that she was now in a lot of trouble for what she had done. Caius raised his hand as she spoke, and in it was a strange metal object, carved and ornate; it was a signal that caused three Volturi guards leapt forward and Irina was completely obscured by grey cloaks. In the same instant there was a horrible metallic screeching ripped through the clearing before Caius slithered like the snake that he was and the shocking squealing sound exploded into a startling upward shower of sparks and tongues of flame. The guards leapt back from the sudden inferno that had been created from the body of Irina and the lighter that Caius was holding; everyone stared shocked at what had happened while Kate and Tanya cried out for their lost sister.

"Now she has taken full responsibility for her actions," Caius said pleased with himself, his red eyes flickering coldly over the line in front of him; his eyes touching swiftly on the frozen forms of Tanya and Kate. It took a second for the gathering to realise what Caius had been after from Irina, he hadn't wanted her complaint, he had wanted her defiance; it was his excuse to destroy her, he wanted to ignite the violence that hung thick in the air like a combustible mist.

* * *

Please review or favourite or subscribe xxx


End file.
